Watching the show
by I'm a bookworm and I'm proud
Summary: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared. Were to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero. Are any secret safe? Will there finally be peace between people? Will they come the same as they went in? I'm I ever gonna get better at this? Find out here fem Danny x male Sam. Don't like don't read!
1. Intro

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

"Have a nice summer!" Screamed Dani, and she waved goodbye to her two best friends. She, then, hid in between two of the old brick buildings by the school. She let the two white rings transform her from Dani Fenton, the nerdy outcast of Casper High, to Dani Phantom, the heroic ghost fighter of the town.

She levitated in the air for a few seconds before she took flight. As she flew, she felt the wind blow through her snowy white hair as she flew home. When she was flying, she got shot in the bottom with an ectoblast. She turned around to see no one there.

"What the-,"

Right at that moment time stopped and fifteen people ,from Amity Park, suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue. Next thing they knew, almost everyone was dumped on to the floor in a big pile. Although, there were some lucky people who were placed softly onto the floor. Those people were Sam Mason(Samuel but don't call him that unless you want to die), Tucker Foley, Jazz (Jasmine) Fenton and Dani (Danielle) Fenton * who changed back into her human self*. She looked around, thankful she had transformed back into Fenton when she saw who else was there.

From the pile on the floor, a high pitched scream was heard, "MY NAILS!" Somehow, everyone got themselves untangled but there were curses, yelling and elbowing from almost everyone.

Just then, a blue clock appeared out of nowhere and a blue skinned ghost flouted out with a person after him. Jack and Maddie (Madeline) Fenton took out their ectoguns, and got in their fighting stances... Or so they thought, the guns they got out vanished without a trace. They both looked at each other, then at the ghost with a confused look on both their faces.

"Don't even bother trying to find them. They're gone. Now that that's over, lets introduce everyone and one fact about you. I'll start, my name is Clockwork, and I'm Father Time. One fact about me is that I'm going to be a guardian to one of the people here. Next person." Before anyone got a chance to complain, the person who came in with, the now named ghost, Clockwork step forward into good lighting.

It was a female in her mid teens, very pale, with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a big smile that shows yellow braces. She was wearing a yellow top with a bear on it, dark jeans with paint over it and was barefooted. She was also holding a clipboard for some unknown reason.

"Hi everyone! My name is I'm a bookworm and I'm proud but you could call me Bookworm. I'm Clockwork's assistant and the one fact about me is that I'm always smiling! Who want to go next?" There was a long silence, until.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! What kind of name is that!? I'm a bookworm and I'm proud,ha!" Laughed a blond jock.

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what people say to me, but who are you anyway?" Bookworm shot back.

The same blond jock stepped forward "My name is Dash Baxter and one fact about me is that I'm popular." A Hispanic girl came up and with a high pitch voice and an accent.

"I'm Paulina and one fact about me is that I'm super cute." A blond girl steps forward

"I'm Star and one fact about me is that I am Paulina's best friend." Then a Chinese guy said

"I'm Kwan and one fact is that I love animals." A black girl then came up

"I'm Valerie and one fact about me is that I hate the ghost girl." Then, an overweight adult stepped forward.

"I'm Mr.L Lancer and one fact about me is that I curse with book titles." Once moved two adults with fancy clothes on came forward

"I'm Jeremy Manson and this is my wife Pamela and one fact about both of us is that we're...thinking of moving."

"WHAT!" Screamed three people, one of which, marched up to Mrs. and nson and screamed at them

"WHAT! WHEN WERE YOU GOINH TELL ME THIS ..." Shockingly the goth boy stopped yelling and no words was coming out.

"Sorry, I had to take your voice. It was just to loud for me. I'm gonna give it back but only if you be good. Got it?" Spoke Bookworm. The goth nodded his head and marched back to his friends.

"Well, since all of the attention is on me ,I guess I'll go. My name is Sam Manson and one fact about me is I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian." Then a brown skin boy started to speak.

"I'm Tucker Foley and on fact about me is that I can do almost anything with my PDA." Two adults in jumpsuits, one blue other orange, stepped forward

"I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack Fenton and one fact about us is that we hunt ghosts for a living." A girl with orange hair came up

"I'm Jazz Fenton and one fact about me is that in going to be a therapist when I graduate." Then a man in his mid 40's step forward.

"I'm Vlad Masters and one fact about me is that I'm one of the richest men alive!" Lastly, a small girl came forward while giving Vlad a disgusted look.

"I'm Dani Fenton and one fact about me is that I want to be an astronaut someday."

Clockwork said, once Dani introduced herself, "Great now that everyone is introduced, let's get you all into seats. Sam, Dani, and Tucker, on the blue couch. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and also Mr. lancer on the pink couch. Mr. and Mrs. Manson on the light brown one. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star on the purple one. Valerie and Jazz dark brown. Last Vlad alone on the black chair." Once everyone was in their sets Bookworm started to talk.

"You might be wondering why your here, well the reason is someone in this room is doing great things and do you know what she gets in return? Yelled at, shot at, almost everyone saying she's evil without knowing the truth," Dani was trying to hide her self from everyone, knowing Bookworm is talking about her. "We, as in me and Clockwork, brought you all here to see what she did for everyone. I just need to tell you, many secrets will come out, and for that, I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good. The videos I'm going to show you will stop every time someone talks to everyone. I hope you have fun."

"Thank you Bookworm, I wish we could stay, but we have work to do and can't leave for a second. Oh, before I forge,t the kitchen is the first door on the right and rooms to sleep are on the left. In the middle is a room if you have to talk to some one alone. Before I go there's some rules: no fighting, do not act out of spite, and if any thing gets out of hand me or Bookworm would come here and fix it and you don't want that. Good bye and enjoy." Said Clockwork. With that both Clockwork and Bookworm vanished in the blue clock. When the hand disappeared the screen light up.


	2. mystery meat part one

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Disclaimer: Bookworm is just an average fan and does NOT own Danny Phantom. The scrip and characters all belong to Butch Hartman. Enjoy:D

**The screen fades in to a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black hair that seems to be starting to turn white.  
"So, Dani," and large man in an unfitting, orange jumpsuit starts. "I hear you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." The man raised his eyebrows in interest. **

"Wait Fenton? Why are you mentioned in this. I thought this is about Dani Phantom! Not Dani Fenterd" Dash interrupted, getting no reply back, just a shush by everyone in the room and a point towards the screen.

**The shot moves out and we see the man standing in front of three people in chairs. On the far left is a black-haired girl dressed in a white with red shirt that shows her navel, white and blue plaid skirt with red leggings underneath, and red and white sneakers. Then there is black-haired boy, wearing stereotypical Goth attire consisting of a black t-shirt,with a purple undershirt with green plaid stripes, black jeans and black boots. The other boy is wearing a red hat with a tucked in yellow shirt along with green pants and brown boots. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow and black door that seems to be a portal of some kind.**

**"Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad?" Dani faltered, "I...want to be an astronaut."**

**"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I *was* into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like...cellphones." The goth boy said, **

Dani looked at Sam and said,"Really Sam? They are too mainstream? Well I feel loved right now."

**Then Tucker interrupted. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting *ghosts*?" The boy gasped, "Criminal."**

Both Sam and Dani started laughing, leaving everyone else, except tucker who was pouting and Vlad who looked annoyed and confused.

**"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts,"  
He turns to a table behind him with laboratory equipment and beakers.  
"There are a few things you need to learn." Dani's father messes around with a few of the glasses on the table.**

**Dani suddenly gasped as a blue mist escaping from her mouth. "Uh, oh.."**

"Dani what was that?" Maddie askes her youngest daughter. Who replied nervously, "Uh well you see mom... errrr you'll see soon?"

**"This isn't good," She said as she looked at the now opening portal.  
Two ghosts that look like octopuses escaped from the green-swirling portal. The ghosts grabbed both boys around their mouths and lifted them up out of their chairs.**

"SAMMYKINS! Please tell me your all right. I knew it that Fenton girl is no good like her family." Complained Pamela.

**Then the sene cut back to Jack, who was completely oblivious to the two ghosts in the room. "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." Jack said as Dani stood behind her father, alarmed.**

Maddie had her head in her hand muttering "Jack" Over and over again. While Jack looks sheepish and was blushing. Vlad on the other hand was smirking thinking if Jack was always like this he could easily win Maddie over.

**"...And so will you. Whether you want to be or not..."**

**The shot opens to Dani's father still messing with the various items on the lab table while Dani jumps offscreen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard.**

"Dani what was that light and why is there fighting sounds?!"

"Same answer as before Mom." Dani muttered.

**"...It all starts with your equipment..." As he says this he holds up an item that looks like a thermos. Behind him an ectopuss goes flying past and offscreen.**

**Then, both boys are flung back into theirs. Dani's father goes over to them.  
"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." Jack hands the thermos to the goth boy, Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Dani's father turns back around to the lab table. "It's supposed to trap ghosts..."**

**The screen opens and shows Sam and Tucker sitting behind Dani's father just as an ectopus goes flying past and offscreen. Dani's father doesn't notice.**

**"...but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, (proudly) a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it."**

**The screen goes back to the fight scene, the ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the swirling portal. Another white light flashes e screen opens a little to reveal Dani standing where the light came from. The portal suddenly closes and Dani jumps offscreen. Her father points at the now closed portal.**

**"And that?" He says proudly. "That is the Fenton Portal." He walks towards the portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (he taps the door) works too."**

**He turns around and walks towards Sam and Tucker, towering over them. Both Sam and Tucker are trembling.**

"Sammiekins are you alright? Should I get you a doctor!?" Said a frantic Pamela, trying to get to Sam but found out she was stuck. She continued to talk "What why can't I get out of my chair!" A note appeared out of nowhere and Jazz picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear everyone,  
You must be wondering why you can't leave your seat. Well, it's because you have to first accept the secret and keep it a secret. So far five people could get up without a problem.

See yah!  
-Bookworm."

With that the note poofed away with rainbow glitter and the screen started again.

**"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack asks as he looks towards the kids. He sees Sam and Tucker trembling and Dani suddenly appears behind them, panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair.**

"Dani are you alright?" Questioned Jazz. Her only reply was a "yes Jazz."

**"You kids, look at cha!" Says Jack as the screen cuts to Sam, Tucker, and the clearly exhausted Dani.**

**"...You're too excited to speak!" Jack said, excitedly. "So I'll just go on speaking...I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony!"**

**The screen cuts back to Sam and Tucker, who looked at Dani who only hung her head.**

**"...Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that."**

"Ok I want some answers and I want them now." Said Maddie. Dani sighed and looked at her with sad eyes "I would love to answer them but no not now. Wait for the...show, to answer for itself."

The screen fades to black.

**(She's a phantom)  
(Dani Phantom, Dani Phantom, Dani phantom)**

"Wait why was Fenton in the first seen if the song about the ghost girl?" Asked Paulina with disgust.

**"Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just 14,  
When her parents built a very strange machine.  
It was designed to view, a world unseen.**

**(She's gonna catch em all 'cause she's Dani Phantom.)**

**When it didn't quite work, her folks, they just quit,  
But then Dani took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,  
Her molecules got all rearranged!**

"DDDDAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU SAID YOU WERE OUTSIDE THE PORTAL WHEN IT TURNED ON NOT THE INSIDE!" Screamed Maddie.

**(Phantom, Phantom)**

**When she first woke up, she realized,  
She had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
She was much more unique than the other guys (Ignore. It rhymes-Adgirltwi)  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do,  
She had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,  
She's here to fight, for me and you! She's-**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's (Dani Phantom.)**

The only sound in the room, was the gaping sounds that everyone made, along with the agonizing silence. Then, "WHAT? DANI FENTON IS DANI PHANTOM!?"


	3. Mystery meat part two

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer: Bookworm is just an average fan and does NOT own Danny Phantom. The scrip and characters all belong to Butch Hartman. Enjoy:D  
_

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK!" Dani, who thought her parents don't want her anymore, ran from the room in tears. Sam and Tucker got up out of their chairs and ran right after her. Tucker and Sam found Dani in the fetal position. Besides the silent sniffling, the room was quiet until Sam spoke up.

"Come on Dani, your parents won't reject you. I mean during that thing with freak show, they said that they were proud of you! Come one lets go outside and see what happens, but know this, me and Tucker will always be there for you. No matter what happens. Got it?" Sam told Dani and Tucker nodded his head. Dani, overwhelmed by everything jumped into Sam's and Tucker's arms and sobbed.

With everyone else, they had calmed down and Maddie noticed that Vlad sat there with a bored face. "Vlad, why do you look like this is old news to you?" Maddie asked.

"Well Madeline, it IS old news to me. And before you ask I couldn't tell anyone, or else one of my secrets would be revealed." Answered Vlad. Then suddenly, a new voice was added to the group.

"That's right. A secret for a secret, well it won't be a secret any longer. Right Vlad?" Said a red eye Dani. Vlad had said nothing back in response, just looked back at Dani with a scowl on his face.

"Dani, why didn't you tell us? We would of helped you." Asked Jack softly.

Dani sighed "I was but,... something always stopped me. Now I know, everyone has questions that they want answered, but just let the show reveal it."

**Title screen is shown. Depicted is what seems to be a red monster with green eyes and Dani Phantom, flying through it and upward towards the top left. In the bottom right corner is Tucker and Sam, both looking shocked. The caption in the bottom left reads, "ALL NEW! In terrifying Meat Vision!"**

**The screen faded in to a street which pans right to a building with signs calling it "FentonWorks" on the corner of the intersection.**

**The shot suddenly pans out revealing the eccentric looking rooftop of FentonWorks, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment.**

**The screen fades to a shot of who seems to be Dani's mother, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her tight, blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a torch on a new invention.**

**Pan right, a young girl with orange hair, who seems to be Dani's older sister, glances up from a book she's reading. Her face holds a look of annoyance before she sticks her nose back in her book again, while Dani is busy eating cereal.**

**Dani's sister, again, peers over the top of her book titled "Surviving Adolescence-Through Therapy", before going back to reading it.**

**Cut to Dani, continuing to eat cereal, and then a shot of Dani's hand suddenly seemed to disappear. Cut back to Dani. Her spoon suddenly drops through her intangible hand as she attempted to take a bite of cereal. Dani gasped before she looked down at her missing hand. Upon realizing her hand is invisible, Dani freaked out and quickly hid her hand behind her back.**

The three friends all started laughing at Dani's lack of control on her powers.

**Cut back to her mother working on the invention.**

**"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie said, as she held the invention to her face.**

**She turns off the torch and sets it down. Dani's father, Jack, appears behind her, opening to a shot of the whole family.**

**"What did you say?" Jack yelled, excitedly. He grabbed the invention from Maddie's hands and gasped. "It's *done*?"**

**"The Fenton Finder! This baby uses satellites to lead you," Cut to a shot of the front of the invention. The Fenton Finder shows a radar of a ghost, possibly Dani's ectosignature. "Right to the ghosts!"**

**"It uses *what* to track *what*?" Dani asked, clearly worried. Beeping noises sound and the whole family looks towards the new device.**

**"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." The Invention stated in a calm, women's voice. The screen then pans to Jazz and Dani.**

**"A ghost is near. Walk forward."**

**Dani walked away from the invention while her parents moved closer and closer towards her, the invention beeped louder and faster as they moved. Dani is then penned into a wall and her parents hold the device up to her. Shot pans out to show Dani's confused father holding the Fenton Finder and Dani's mother in front of Dani.**

**"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." Dani looked at her parents and gave them a weak smile.**

**Cut to her parents."What?" Jack exclaimed as he looked over to Maddie,"Gah, that can't be right."**

**Dani leaned against the wall, a weak smile still on her face. Her whole body suddenly became intangible. She looked down at herself, shocked, after realizing this, and quickly managed to return to normal. She almost seemed to give a look of defeat.**

**"Actually..." Dani started. "I need to tell you guys something."**

"Wait you were going to tell us! What stopped you?" Questioned Maddie. The only reply was Dani pointing to the screen.

**"That's not all you need, Dani."**

"Oh sorry Mom, Dad, Dani" apologized a sheepish Looking Jazz.

**She walks over to where her parents and Dani are standing. "You need guidance,"  
She lightly pushed her parents away from Dani. "And parents who can provide it." She gave her parents an angry voice.**

**Maddie sighed, "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" she stopped to looked at Jazz, who has her arms crossed and stood next to Dani.**

**Dani backed out of the shot as Jazz continued talking. "Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts-"She pulled Dani back into the shot, and se held her close to herself. "To pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!**

**She looked down at Dani, who seemed a little weirded out by this conversation. "Come, you abused, unwanted She pulls Dani close to her. "I'll drive you to school."  
**  
"Abused, unwanted wretch. Really Jazz." Said Dani.

**Jazz glared at her parents before walking off, her arms still around Dani. Their parents are left in the kitchen.**

**Cut to Dani's mother. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine *never* offers to drive Dani to school." Maddie said, curiously.**

**"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter;" Jack whispered as the screen closed-upped to his face. "that's a ghost."**

Jazz then looked at her parents and said, "Really you thought I was a ghost, but the real ghost was in my arm." Jack and Maddie looked embarrassed.

**Shot of Dani's parents still in the kitchen. Jack suddenly ran offscreen. "Dani, no, it's a trap!" Maddie followed after him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Screen fades into a shot of the outside of a school called "Casper High".**

**A schoolbell rings and the shot pans in towards the front door, fading to a crowded hallway in the school where most of the kids are heading to class. Dani, Sam, and Tucker walked through the hallway before going up the stairs on the right-hand side of the screen.**

**Cut to Dani, Sam and Tucker walking up the stairs.**

**"I think I should tell them."** Maddie and Jack looked at each other and wondered why didn't she. **Dani and Tucker exit the shot while Sam continued to climb up the stairs.**

**"Why?" He asked. "Parents don't listen anyways." Sam asked. **

All of the teens said at once "agreed." **The trio comes to a stop midway up the stairs.**

**"Even worse, they don't understand!" Sam stated. **

"Yup that's what they do." Said the teens once again.

**"WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?" Sam yelled.**

**Pan to Dani and Tucker. "Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?"**

**Sam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Me too."** Dani and Tucker snickered at Sam who glared at them.

**"It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" Dani said. "If somebody catches me," Dani seemed to start sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watched. "I go from geek to *freak* around here!"**

With this Dani sunk into her seat.

**"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker asked. Dani suddenly realized her lower half became intangible causing her to sink and yelped before Sam and Tucker help her out. Her feet and lower half return to normal.**

**"Gah, darnit! If my dad can invent something," Dani begins walking offscreen, Sam and Tucker follow her up the rest of the stairs. "That accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"**

"Sorry dad I don't feel that way any more," Apologized Dani.

**The depressed Dani became intangible and walked through a snack machine without paying any attention. Sam runs on screen and Dani's body returns to normal.**

**"Dani, your powers make you unique. Unique is *good*!" Sam exclaimed.  
"That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."**

**"Which means, *what*?" Tucker questioned.**

**"He doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Dani responded.**

**"Ah, who cares about that stuff. Dani, two words: meat connoisseur," Tucker said. Tucker sniffed Dani. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes.**

Almost everyone in the room was grossed out. **"Impressive." Dani said.**

**"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."**

**" ...And it's about to end. The schoolboard finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam excitedly said. **

**Tucker's eyes shrunk. "Wait..." Closed-up on Tucker's face. He seemed alarmed at Sam's news. "What did you do?"**

**Cut to the Casper High cafeteria. Sure enough, Sam has made the schoolboard change the menu; a big banner stated that that week was "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian" week.**

Tucker started tearing up when he remembered the no meat at school.

**The lunchlady placed what seems to be grass on bread to one of the students, and then to Dani.**

**"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Dani said.**

**Sam seemed happy with the changes, Tucker, however, wasn't too pleased. "WHAT HAVE YOU *DONE*!?" He yelled.**

**"Tucker, it's time for a change," Sam said as he holds the "grass on a bun" in his hand.**

**Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades to the ghost portal with the door open. A woman ghost dressed in stereotypical lunchlady garb walked out of the portal.**

**"Ooo, somebody changed the menu!" She stated, calmly.**

**The unknown ghost phases out through the roof while Dani's parents seemed to be working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all.  
**  
Jack and Maddie both blushed when they didn't notice the ghost.

**"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie said.**

**"No, it's perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her-"**

**Cut to him striking a pose with the new invention that looks like a vacuum cleaner.**

**"-with the Fenton Xtractor!" Jack proudly states.**

**"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally *hurt* her?" Maddie sounded concerned. **

"At least someone was thinking of the possibilities of me NOT being a ghost." Jazz said angry.

**"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..." Jack explains.**

**He turns it on and the suction rips most of his hair out. "...See?" Jacks says, in obvious pain.**

**Cut back to the Casper High cafeteria.**

**Dani has some of the "grass on a bun" on her spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not.**

**"Don't you think this is a *little* extreme, Sam?" Dani asked **

All of the teens except Jazz and Sam said "Yes."

**Sam smiled before an adult puts a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Mr Manson." Said the unknown voice.**

**Cut to the man who is clearly a staff member...and a little out of shape. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."**

**Cut to Tucker who seemed wide-eyed and alert. "Meat. Near." He said. Tucker looks up at the man and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away.**

**"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He said as he pulled out a toothpick to clean his teeth.  
**  
"Not true my but." Mumbled Tucker.

**The man puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again. "Thanks again." He said as he left the room.**

**"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat *garbage*, Sam." Tucker states.**

**Sam stands up and screamed at Tucker. "IT'S NOT GARBAGE TUCKER! IT'S RECYCLABLE ORGANIC MATTER!"**

**"It's garbage." Dani and Tucker both said.**

**Cut to the lunchlady behind the counter. She gave a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it.**

**The ghost that escaped the portal suddenly phased through the ceiling and looked at the "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian Veggie Lunch Menu". She glared at it.**

**Cut to Dani still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun".**

**Dani gasped as a blue mist suddenly escaped her mouth. "Uh, guys? I've got a problem."**

**A handful of mud suddenly landed on Dani's head, "UGH!"**

**"FEN-TON!"**

**"...Make that two problems." A jock stormed over to Dani, a plate of what seemed to be mud in his hands.**

**"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three *mud*-pies. With *MUD*! FROM THE *GROUND*! All because of *your* boyfriend!"**

**"He's not my *boyfriend*!"**

**"I'm not her boyfriend!"**

Both Sam and Dani were blushing and looked way from the other. Tucker was just laughing at there cluelessness.

**The jock grabbed Dani by her shirt and lifts her a few inches off the ground. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating *mud*!?"**

**Cut to Tucker, Sam, and a few wide-eyed teens.**

**"Actually, it's top-soil." Sam corrected.  
The jock tosses Dani at the table.**

**"WHATEVER!"**

Maddie then got out of her shock and said, "Dani you never told us that you were bullied!" Dani told her "Mom its nothing really. I'm use to it. Also the school knows that I am bullied all the time." With that Maddie and Jack turn and glared at Mr. Lancer.

**Dani landed on the bench. The jock walked over and shoved the plate of mud toward Dani's face.**

**"Eat it," he yelled. "*All* of it."**

**Dani seems to be about to go through with eating the top-soil, but the blue mist escapes her mouth again.**

Jack then perked up and said in his really loud voice "Dani you have something that tells when a ghost is near!" Which said person just nodded her head.

**Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating across and behind the lunch counter.**

**Cut back to Dani and the top-soil.**

**"Uh...uh..." Dani glances down at the plate and picks it up, preparing to toss it. "GARBAGE FIGHT!"**

"That's why you started the food fight Miss Fenton?" Asked a curious Lancer.

**She tosses the plate and hits the jock in the face. The other teenagers begin throwing the food as well and chaos ensues.**

**Sam peeks out from behind a table. "It's not *garbage*! It's-" Dani's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls him back down towards the floor.**

**The trio began to crawl away from the cafeteria. While they crawled, Dani turns and looked behind her. The jock seemed angry while the garbage fight continued behind him. "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" The jock is hit on the head again, twice, with mud.**

**Cut back to Dani.**

**"Oh, *great*. I'm still his favorite!"**


	4. Mystery meat part three

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

**The trio managed to crawl out the cafeteria door, and Dani and Tucker peeked their heads around and see the ghost.**

**"Hah. Shouldn't be so bad." Tucker said. **

Dani gave Tucker a look and said,"Yeah Tucker, this shouldn't be so bad."

**Pan shot of the Lunchlady Ghost holding a salad in her hands.**

**"She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker explained.  
**  
"Well I feel sorry for your grandma," joked Sam.

**Tucker and Dani now stood in the room and Sam peeked out from behind the door.**

**"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Dani joked. **

"No." Said the trio at once. Much to the confusion of everyone else.

**Offscreen, the trio closed the door behind them. The ghost turned around at the sound.**

**"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"**

"She doesn't seem so bad." Said Jack

**Cut to Sam and Tucker. "Yeah. He did."**

**"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" She fared.  
**  
"Never mind." Said a shocked Jack.

**The trio gasps.**

**"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR *FIFTY YEARS*!" The 'Lunchlady' yelled. Green flames surround her and appear circling above her head.**

**"Get behind me!" Dani yelled.**

**Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind Danny. "Wow. I feel safe." Sam sarcastically said.**

**"I'm going ghost!" Dani signaled.  
Dani raises her arms in the air and a blue aura surrounds her. The aura splits into two rings that traveled vertically across her body. As the rings passed, her clothing changed drastically into the black and white outfit from the opening theme. Her hair becomes white and her eyes become green as well.**

Almost all the teens *not Jazz, Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie* started saying how that was so cool and wish they could do that.

**After transforming, Dani leaped offscreen as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed. Dani floated up towards the enraged Lunchlady.**

**"I command you to...go away! Please?" Dani commanded. **

"Really Dani, that's what your working with." Said a teasing Jazz.

**The Lunchlady's hand began to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow. The dishes suddenly float around and start flying offscreen.**

**Dani flinched and manages to make her body become intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him.**

**Dani reverts back to normal and glances at her body, seeming amazed that she didn't get hit. She smiles at this realization.  
**  
"Hey Fenton how long ago was this." Asked a curious Dash. "Um well this was not that long ago I'm not actually sure when." Answered Dani.

**Cut to Sam.**

**A bunch of dishes are heading right for him. Dani sees this and immediately flies to help him, and begins catching the dishes with her arms, the dishes neatly stacking up.**

**Cut to the Lunchlady. She uses her ghost powers on even more dishes.**

**Cut to Tucker who is now in the new set of dishes path.**

**Dani flies to help him and catches the dishes neatly again, as well as catching a few in her mouth.**

**Cut to Tucker and Dani. Tucker stops wincing after realizing Dani stopped the dishes and smiles. Dani flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in her mouth.**

**Cut to Dani. She finally removed the remaining plates from her mouth and stares at her reflection in the plates.**

**"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busgirl." Dani said. **

Everyone started laughing at the thought of Dani Phantom being a busgirl.

**While she looked at her reflection in the plates, Dani notices the stoves behind her beginning to move around. She frowned.**

**Cut to the stoves. The shot pans out to show the still enraged Lunchlady Ghost.**

**"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!" The Lunchlady yelled. Close-up on the Lunchlady Ghost's face. "Lunch has *rules*!" The ghost's expression suddenly changes back to being calm.**

**"Anybody want cake?" She asked politely. Cut to Sam and Tucker who nod their heads in shock. Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost's face.**

**"*Too bad*! Children who change *my* menu do not get dessert!"**

**"That spook has some major emotion problem." Said Valerie.**

**Cut to a shot of the whole group, the Lunchlady's back facing the screen.  
The Lunchlady suddenly phased up out through the ceiling while the three stoves began to have green flames coming out of them.**

**The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Cut to Dani who dodged a blast of flames as well. Cut to the three flaming stoves that now have angry expressions flying towards Tucker and Sam.**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam flinching.**

**Dani suddenly flew up behind them and grabbed their shoulders. She caused her body to glow and manages to make the entire group intangible. Tucker and Sam looked down at themselves in surprise.**

**Dani continued holding on to the two and quickly flew them through the wall and out of the kitchen, the stoves hitting and cracking the wall.**

**Cut to a school hallway. The trio returned to normal again and rolls out into the middle of the hallway. They looked behind them in shock.**

**"HEY! It *worked*!" Dani yelled, excitedly. **

"Wow Dani you really didn't know if that work did you?" Said Jazz.

**Cut to Sam who seems a little peeved. "*This* is the thanks I get for thinking like an *individual*?"**

"Yes" mumbled Sam.

**A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Dani turn to look for the cause. The hallway began shaking violently and the lights went out. Electricity sparked everywhere before finally going away.**

**Cut to Dani. She looked worried and then looked at the row of lockers closest to her. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out.**

**Cut to Sam who looked surprised. Suddenly, a locker next to him does the same thing.**

**Cut to the hallway, still shaking, now with many lockers opening with school supplies flying out.**

**The supplies flew to the Lunchlady, swirling through her and then behind her. She still looks peeved.**

**Cut to the trio looking shocked.**

**Cut to Tucker. His eyes suddenly widen and then he sniffed the air, supplies still flying behind him.**

**"Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!"  
**  
"WHERE DID IT COME FROM!" Screamed all of the teens except Jazz, Dani, Tucker and Sam. Lancer started blushing and blushed lower into his seat.

**Cut to the Lunchlady in the hallway. The meat products suddenly began attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing.**

**Cut to trio.**

**"But where did it come from? *Lancer*!" Tucker yells.**

**A piece of paper hit Tucker in the face.  
The scene switches to outside Casper High's Teacher's Lounge.**

**"Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet."**

All teens except the trio and Jazz glared at Lancer who's face was really red.

**Lancer pulled off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing! Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at this sight. Lancer suddenly realized something's wrong and finally looked down at the table in shock.**

**All that's left on the table is a rattling bone. Lancer slams his hands on the table. "PARADISE *LOST*!"**

**Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunchlady Ghost towers over the trio.**

**"Prepare to learn why *meat* is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost yells.**

**The ghost suddenly lost her rage and goes back to "innocent lunchlady mode" and holds up a cookie. "Cookie?" She asked.**

**Sam seems worried and shakes his head "no". The ghost seems a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunchlady mode".  
**  
"She needs big help if she's always like that." Said star. (An: I realized that I didn't use dash star Kwan Paulina Valerie and the mansons that much or at all... Whoops)

**"Then *perish*!" She yells.**

**Dani suddenly slid backwards towards Sam to protect him. Sam looks surprised.**

**"*Forget it*! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"**

**Dani moved her hand down a bit and her hand began glowing blue. Looking at her hand she realizes she has accidentally caused herself to revert back to her usual self. The blue glow travels from her hand down her body and her clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves.  
**  
"Ha nice Fenton" laughed Dash and the A-listers.

**"Whoops!" Dani said. "I didn't mean to do that."**

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. She yelled and grabbed Dani within her meaty grasp before sending her flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up.**

**Cut to Sam. The Lunchlady grabbed him off the ground and suddenly flew off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.**

"Sammiekins no! I told you that Fenton girl was trouble but I didn't know it was THIS bad! That's it once this is over we're moving!" Ranted Pamela shocking everyone.

**Tucker and Dani are still kneeling on the ground. "*Come on*! Change back! We gotta go!"**

**Two hands suddenly grabbed both of them by their collars. "You *two* aren't going *anywhere*."  
**  
Tucker, being Tucker, started to complain "But Lancer, we were trying to save the school and Sam can we please go."

**The shot pans right to show the jock from earlier still covered in mud. "Told ya you'd pay *Fenton*!"**

**Dani looked at the jock then upwards at Lancer before she looked offscreen as the screen fades to black.**

Once the screen was black, Bookworm appeared on it. "Ok were a little more then half way through. We're going to take a break and come back in like and hour or so. When times up clock is just going to poof you here no madder what your doing so don't shower or anything like that. Bye!" She told them and walked off the screen.


	5. Mystery meat part four

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

It was just a normal day in Amity Park. Everyone pursuing with their daily routines or just having fun on the warm sunny day, until...

FLASH!

The next thing everyone knew, they were in their seats once again. The A-listers were in their bathing suits and soaking wet.

Jack and Maddie with burnt marks on their faces, showing that they were working on a new invention but drastically failing.

Jazz, Lancer, the Manson's and Vlad all having their books in hand.

Valerie and Tucker both laughing at the currently blushing Dani and Sam. (Valerie talked to the trio about Dani Fenton being Dani Phantom and now they had made peace.)

"Welcome back everyone!" Announced Bookworm,"It's time to watch the next part of the show. Sit back and enjoy! Before I start, does any one want any food, drinks, or anything else?" Asked Bookworm.

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled. Once Jack got his fudge, the screen turned on, revealing the next part to the episode.

**The screen fades back in to a shot of the outside of Casper High, and slowly zooms in before fading into a shot of Lancer's office where the jock, Dani, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer are.**

**While Lancer sorts through files in his file cabinet, Dani and Tucker sat in chairs in front of his desk. Dash has his back wall, looking pleased with the way things are turning out.**

**Mr. Lancer pulls out the records of the students. "Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class,-"**

**Cut to a shot of Tucker's face.**

**" -repeated loitering by the girl's locker room."**

**Tucker gives a sly smile at this comment. The shot pans right to show Dani's face.**

Pervert! Man I wanted to say that sooo bad when I heard that." Exclaimed Dani.

**"Dani Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life-"**

Maddie interrupted. "Dani how did you drop THIRTY- FOUR beakers?!" Asked a stern Maddie.

Dani replied "Mom I just got ghost powers that I can't control. You try having ghost powers and go to school."

"Oh."

**Cut to a shot of the jock on the back wall looking very pleased.**

**Lancer continued"-from handling all fragile school property, -"**

**Cut to a shot of the group in the office, Dani and Tucker's backs facing the screen.**

**"-but no severe mischief before today."**

**Cut to a shot of Lancer.**

**"So...gentlemen and ladies, tell me,"  
He slams the file onto the desk.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani and Tucker. Lancer suddenly appears in the shot and both Dani and Tucker recoil in their chairs.**

**"WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU, *CONSPIRE* TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?" Lancer yelled. **

"Wow over going much." Said Star.

**Cut to a close-up of Dani's face.**

**Dani started to explain"Dash started it! He threw-"**

**Cut to a shot of Dash.  
"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Lancer said as he looked towards the jock. **

"Talk about favoritism. That's unfair." Yelled an angry Jazz.

**Dash looks proud at this achievement.  
The shot pans right to show Lancer's face. "You two, however, are not."**

**Cut to a shot of Dani and Tucker.**

**"I'll map out your punishment when I return." Lancer ended. Dani and Tucker look at each other.**

**Cut to the door to the office where Lancer and Dash are standing.**

**"Mr. Baxter. Watch the door. Lancer says as he leaves down the hallway. Dash smirks before closing the door.**

**Dani and Tucker stand up from their seats. "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like *I* got him kidnapped."**

"Maybe because you told the ghost that I changed the menu Tucker!" Said a annoyed Sam. Dani then blushed and Tucker started laughing much to everyone's confusion.

**"Maybe because you told the ghost he changed the *menu*, how about that?" Dani said sarcastically. **

Now everyone laughed, except the Manson's who glared, and Vlad, who had small smile on his face, while Sam and Dani blushed so red that it's a new color.

**Tucker suddenly sniffs the air. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops."**

Everyone in the room except Dani and Sam looked at Tucker weird. The Manson's ,though, looked at him in horror, realizing that their Sammiekins is hanging out with weirdos like that.

**Dani glances over at a wall of TVs showing the different security camera views. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.**

**"Check it out. *Meat*-trail" Dani points. She backs away from the cameras and transforms into her ghost self. As Tucker walks into the shot, Dani grabs his arm and turns them both intangible and they both go through the floor.**

**"*Whoa*!" Tucker said.**

"That felt really weird before I got use to it." Said Sam with Tucker and Jazz in unison, agreeing.

**The door opens and Lancer appears carrying a broom, Dash right behind him. "Gentlemen and lady your punishment will be-"**

**Lancer and Dash's eyes widen as they realize Dani and Tucker's chairs are empty.**

**"-*WORSE* THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"**

**Cut to a shot of the storage area Dani saw earlier on the TV screen. The shot pans over revealing the silhouettes of Dani and Tucker at the other end of the room.**

**Tucker looks elated as he steps into the room. "Sweet mother of *mutton*!"  
Tucker quickly latches himself onto the wall of the boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"**

Almost everyone was inching away from Tucker.

**Cut to a shot of Tucker still holding the wall in an embrace as Dani steps into the shot. "How is it that *I* have the ghost powers and *you're* the weird kid?" She says as she points to Tucker. **  
"I'm still waiting for the answer still tuck." Stated Dani to a pouting Tucker.

**Both of their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunchlady Ghost. "My dear child..."**

**Cut to a shot of the Lunchlady Ghost floating before Sam who is trapped underneath a large pile of meat.**

**"Meat is good for kids!" The Lunchlady yelled.**

**Cut to a shot of Sam, looking irritated, struggling to get free of the pile of meat.**

**It helps them grow and makes them smile!" Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost and Sam. "Why won't you eat it?"**

**The Lunchlady offers Sam a chicken leg.**

**"We don't need meat. That's *fact*!" Sam yelled. **

Tucker shot up and screamed,"NO WE REALLY NEED MEAT!"  
Sam then stud up glaring at Tucker screaming, "NO WE DONT TUCKER! MEAT COMES FROM LIVING CREATURES WHO HAVE FEELINGS!"

"WELL IF..." Began Tucker but got cut off by dani.

"SHUT UP GUYS WE DONT NEED ANOTHER FIGHT! Let's all sit down and no yelling. Got it?"

*mumbles from both parties*

"Got it!"

"Yes we got it." Both Tucker and Sam were glaring at each other behind Dani's back.

**The Lunchlady Ghost suddenly reverts back to her evil lunchlady mode and a mysterious wind begins blowing from nowhere.**

**"*SILENCE!" The Lunchlady yelled. "You need discipline! Manners! *Respect*!"**

**Cut to Dani and Tucker still peering out from the corner looking worried.**

**"Ya know where that comes from?"  
Cut to Sam still trapped in pile. The Lunchlady Ghost's face suddenly appears in the shot.**

"Meat." Dani, Tucker and Sam said mockingly.

**"*MEAT*!"**

**The wind stops suddenly and the Lunchlady Ghost reverts back again. "Chicken? Or fish?"**

**Cut to Dani and Tucker.**

**"I'll take care of the ghost." Dani whispers to Tucker. "You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of *meat*!"**

**Cut to Tucker with a knowing look on his face. He pulls a fork and knife out of nowhere. "Waaaay ahead of you."**

"I really should of seen that coming." Said Dani into her hand.** She flies off and prepares to punch the ghost. The Lunchlady turns around surprised, but notices Dani too late.**

**The Lunchlady is sent flying, crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the cold hard ground. Dani, suddenly, lands in front of her and glares at the evil Ghost.**

**Cut to Sam. He stops looking in Dani's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"  
**  
"Wow Tucker, you seam really happy to get some meat." Joked Valerie.

"He/I was." Joked back Sam, Tucker, and Dani.

**Cut back to Sam.**

**"You *gotta* be kidding me." Sam says.**

**Cut to Dani crouched on the ground. She suddenly jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.**

**Unfortunately, the Lunchlady catches her foot in her hand right before she hits her.**

**Still holding her foot, the Lunchlady dangles the surprised Dani upside-down.**

**"Don't you see!?" The Lunchlady starts.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani still looking surprised.**

**"This is why you need meat!"**

**Cut back to the ghost and Dani.**

**"You're skin and," The Lunchlady tosses her offscreen. "Bones!"  
**  
"HEY I know I'm skinny and light but you don't need to bring it up." Said a frustrated Dani.

Sam looked over and examined Dani closely. "You know Dani, you really should eat more. We wouldn't want you to become a real ghost so fast."

"Oh why you worried that your girlfriend will leave you?" Teased dash.

"HES/SHES NOT MY BOY/GIRLFRIEND"

Dash Smirked. "Eh, whatever you say."

**As Dani is sent flying through the air she makes herself intangible, bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall, before falling to the ground, her waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.**

**Cut back to the Lunchlady Ghost. Her hand glows green as she summons Shish-kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Dani.**


	6. Mystery meat part five

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam  
Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

"DANI!" Maddie and Jack screamed in terror and worry for their daughter. Dani looked over and gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Mom, dad I'm alright. It's in the past, remember?" Replied Dani.

**Dani, seeing the danger coming at her, made her body split in two. The meat passed through the intangible area of her body she had created.  
**  
"See?" Dani clarified.

**Dani smiled upon realizing her new power, but the smile quickly faded as she looked at what the ghost's next vile trick is.**

**The Lunchlady yelled and summoned meat out of all of the boxes both on and offscreen.**

**Dani pieced herself back together and quickly watched the meat go flying towards the other ghost.**

**Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of Sam's meat prison, but the piece (as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam) goes flying off towards the Lunchlady.**

"Haha, Foley didn't get his meat!" Laughed Kwan, with a soft smile growing on his face.

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost looking very evil as the meat soars all around her. The meat is attaching to her, forming the huge meat monster she was earlier in the episode.**

**The Lunchlady fired meat at Dani, which upon hitting her, reverted back into being her fist and captured her in her strong grasp.**

**Sam and Tucker run onscreen looking up at Dani in the ghost's grasp.**

**Cut to Tucker, who stroke a determined pose, fork and knife in hand, yelled, "Help's on the way, buddy!"  
**  
"My hero" Dani said, leaning into Sam, making said person blush. Dani shifted around, laying her head on Sam's shoulder and her feet on Tucker's lap.

**The Lunchlady suddenly sent Dani flying offscreen. Dani yelled as this happened, turning herself intangible causing her to pass through the wall.**

**Cut to the ghost looming over Sam and Tucker. She growled at them loudly.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker looking scared.**

**Tucker looked over at Sam, who has the same startled look on his face "Run?" He asked.**

**"Run." Sam agreed.  
**  
"Do you guys always act like this?" Asked a jealous and confused Paulina.  
_The ghost girl and her friends seem so close. They seem like real friends. _

"Yes." Replied the trio at once, slightly confused as to why the cheerleader was asking such a question.

**The two zoom offscreen, Tucker leaving his fork and knife behind in midair.**

**Sam and Tucker yelled as they headed for the door, but the ghost sent a pile of meat that blocks their exit, which knocked both of them offscreen.**

**The shot pans right to show Dani holding the back of her head and she phases partly back into the room. Sam and Tucker continue yelling as they run past her.**

**Dani, suddenly, got a determined look on her face and went flying after them.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker running as the menacing Lunchlady Ghost continues to gain on them.**

**Dani flew overhead looking down at the scene. The Lunchlady made fists with her hands and prepared to slam them down on both Sam and Tucker, but Dani quickly flew down and grabbed the still running Sam and Tucker in her arms before she turned all of them intangible and flew through a wall.**

**The Lunchlady was surprised at this and can't stop herself in time and the meat splattered all against the wall.**

**Cut to the wall outside. Dani, Sam, and Tucker suddenly phase through it and continue floating through the air, the intangibility disappearing. Dani looks tired.**

**Cut to Sam's face.**

**"Gee, Dani. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted." Sam concluded.**

**Cut to the trio still in the air.**

**"*What*? Of course not!" Dani yelled defensively. Se suddenly looked tired again. "What would give you that idea..."**

**The trio fell to the ground as Dani passed out from exhaustion. Sam and Tucker land sitting upright while Dani laid face down on the ground unconscious. She returned back to her usual everyday self.**

**Sam and Tucker looked at eachother.**

"Really Danielle, if you just take my offer this won't happen all the time." Vlad said smirking. Dani just glares her "scary eyes" as Vlad put it. Since she didn't reply everyone wondered what the offer was.

**Cut to FentonWorks. The shot fades in to Jazz opening the front door, a book in her hand.**

**"Mom?" Jazz asked.** Jazz blushed. "Oh no, not again."

**Cut to a wide overhead shot of the room.**

**"Dad?" Jasmine took two steps into the room and the door suddenly slammed closed behind her. Two smoke bombs rolled in front of her covering the scene up with white smoke.**

**"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Jazz heard her father yell. She screamed and looked around. "Get my back!"**

**The smoke finally cleared to show Jasmine looking severely irritated with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor (you know, the vacuum cleaner thing) attached to the bottom part of her hair.**

**Cut to her parents, lying on the ground, who let go of her legs.**

**Cut to the group as Jasmine walks off, the Xtractor still on her hair.**

**"This is *all* going in the memoir." Jazz mumbled as she walked away.**

**Dani's parents finally get up off the ground. The shot suddenly pans to the front door that opens and reveals Sam and Tucker carrying the still unconscious Dani.**

**"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Dani nodded off."**

**Cut to Dani's parents listening to Tucker's story. Dani's father has an eyebrow raised as Tucker continued. "We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed..."**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam carrying Dani upstairs.**

**"...without any parental interaction whatsoever."**

**"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam running up the stairs.  
**  
"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, that wasn't wired to you at ALL!" Ask a shocked Dash.

**Cut back to Dani's parents. "Hmm..."**

**"*Jack*...Dani is not a ghost." Maddie told her husband. **

Dani, Sam and Tucker snickered into there hands.

**Cut to Jack.**

**"You're right." Jack said.**

**Cut to a scene of Jasmine down a hallway trying to get the Xtractor off her hair.**

**Cut to a close-up of Jack's face.**

**"*Jazz* is." Jack said seriously. **

Now there full out laughing.

**The screen fades out and into a shot of Dani sleeping on top of her bed. She suddenly woke up with a yelp. "Ah! W-W-what's going on!?" Dani asked.**

**Cut to Tucker and Sam looking down at her.**

**"You passed out. So we took you home."**

**"You've been asleep for *four* days!" Tucker exclaimed.**

**Dani sits up quickly. "*Four days*!?" Dani yelled am armed. **

"One of my best moments." Said a proud Tucker. Who, in return, got slapped on the back of the head.

**Cut to Tucker. "Nah. It's only been a couple hours." Said a chuckling Tucker.**

**Cut to a shot of the trio in Dani's room. Dani laid back down and stared at the ceiling, still a little shaken. Sam puts his hands on his hips.**

**"Knock it off, Tucker!"**

**Cut to Sam. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got her killed!"  
**  
"Here we go." Said a annoyed Dani.

**Cut to the trio again.**

**"*Me*!? *I* almost got her killed?"**

**Cut to Tucker. "The only reason this happened is because *you* had to be unique."  
**  
"There's nothing wrong with being unique. I mean look at me!" Said Dani sitting up making Sam sad.

**Cut to the trio.**

**"*You* had to take the meat away!"**

**Sam crossed his arms and turned away from him. Dani looked about ready to interrupt them.**

**"And I'm gonna get it back!"**

**Cut to Sam. "You want to change that menu back!?"**

**Sam went over to the door to the bedroom and yelled after Tucker.**

**"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH *ME* TO DO IT!"**

**Sam left, he slammed and the door closed behind him**

**Dani still laid her bed, still a little shocked as to what just happened.**

**"Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Dani said.**

"Why did I say that again." Dani said regretfully.


	7. Mystery meat part six

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

**The screen fades into a shot of the outside of Casper High, where a few of it's fellow students seem to be looking at something offscreen. Dani walks into the shot, a look of disbelief on her face.**

**"Or...not. Maybe it'll be worse." Dani said, contradicting her prior statement. **

"Why on earth was I surprised." Mumbled Dani into her hands as she continued to doubt her past self.

**Cut to a panning shot of what is clearly a bunch of meat lovers complete with meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things. On a stage some girls are dancing in hot dog outfit, while the girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand.**

**"What do we want!?" Tucker yelled as he raised his hand in the air.**

**"MEAT!" The crowd garbed in meat wear yelled.**

**"When do we want it!?" Tucker continued.**

**"NOW!" The determined looking crowd yelled.**

**Cut back to Dani standing behind the crowd. She looks over at the other side of the protest.**

**Cut to a panning shot of the vegetarian equivalent of the meat protest side full of what seems to be full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"**

**"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW!" Was yelled between Sam and the crowed that supported hir.**

**Sam stood on top of the school bus with a face full of determinism. He happens to glance over in the direction of Dani as he gave her a look of power.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani that zooms out to show Sam and Tucker standing on opposite sides of him. Sam and Tucker are glaring at each other.**

**"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Dani said to her two power lust friends.**

"I didn't think I would be able to. And I'm a super hero." Said Dani to her two blushing friends. (I got this line from another author not mine)

**Cut to Tucker.**

**Tucker glared at Sam. "Meat-eaters, Dani. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."**

**Cut to Dani and Sam.**

**"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Sam counterattacked.**

**Cut to the trio, Dani still stuck in the middle of the two quarrelling teens. A crowd is behind them seeming to watch this event unfold.**

**"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" The ghost girl asked questionably.**

**"No choice, buddy! You're either with me.." Tucker started as Sam interrupted him.**

**"Or you're against him!" Sam said, glaring at his opponent. **

"Hey Fenton are you always in the middle of their fights?" Asked the curious bully Dash. His only reply was Sam and Tucker looking down in embarrassment.

**Cut to Dani. Sam and Tucker suddenly poke their heads into the shot and Dani ducks a little.**

**"So whose side are you on!?" Sam yelled.**

**A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this. Cut to a shot of the trio and the protest area. Cackling is heard as the wind continues to blow.**

**Cut to Dani and Tucker. Dani's ghost sense goes off as she looks around. The crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as a meat truck suddenly has its contents fly out of it in various directions.**

**The trio watches as the meat flies around before coming back towards the meat truck. The meat swirls around overhead.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani that pans out showing the rest of the crowd, Sam, and Tucker looking upward at what's going on. The meat forms the meat monster the Lunchlady was the previous day.**

**"It's lunchtime!" The Lunchlady yells to the crowd. **

"See Jazz? Cheesy.." She paused then looked at Vlad as a smile formed on her face. "Puns."

**Cut to protestors from the meat protest running offscreen while screaming in terror. The next shot is the same, only with the vegetarian protestors.**

**"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Questioned a distressed Tucker.  
**  
Valerie was snickering into her hand at this.

**Cut to Dani continuing to look upwards at the monster. She then looks around offscreen.**

**"Guys, time to makeup!" Her face seiches as she looked upward. "Now!"**

**Cut to the trio. Sam and Tucker hug although they still look furious with one another as Dani transforms behind their cover. Sam and Tucker breakaway from eachother revealing Dani as Dani Phantom.**

**Cut to a shot of Dani running before flying offscreen.**

**Cut to an overhead shot of Jasmine talking with a goth sitting at a picnic table away from all of the chaos.**

"Ugh I remembered this. My first therapy section. And SOME people ruined it." Jazz said glaring at her blushing parents.

**Cut to Jasmine.**

**"Spike," Jazz started. "You have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself *and* them!**

**The shot pans over towards Spike who is wearing all black, has a mohawk, and is covered in piercings.**

**"Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."**

**Jazz looks up and her eyes widen as a green net suddenly appeared from the right-hand side of the screen and captured her in it. She yelled in surprise. Spike watched as Jasmine in the net is dragged offscreen.**

Vlad started smirking thinking that Jack is messed up again. Only to stop when he saw Dani glare at him.

**Cut to Jack reeling in the net while he stood behind some bushes. "I've got her!" Maddie pokes out from the bushes as Jack continued. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"**

**Maddie appeared to be skeptical. "I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?" She questioned.**

**Cut to Jasmine standing with the net still on her, Maddie, and Jack.**

**"Because I am not a ghost!" Jazz yelled as she threw the net off of herself. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse!? I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?" She lectured.**

**Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack suddenly held the Fenton Thermos out in front of him. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!"**

"Hey that's me! Jazz don't steal one of my nicknames!" Teased Dani.

Jazz smiled and ruffled Dani's hair "Wouldn't dream of it little sister."

**Jack and Maddie looked down at the Thermos as nothing but a spark flashes and disappears.**

**Cut to Jasmine as she looked down at the Thermos. She then looks up and glared.**

**Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking at the Thermos with scrutiny.**

**"Hmph." Jack shook the Thermos back and forth. "Darn thing still doesn't work!"**

**Cut to Dani looking alarmed. The shot pans out and turns around revealing Dani in front of the now humongous meat covered Lunchlad. The ghost gives a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Dani. Dani flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Dani with the other hand, but Dani dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Dani also dodges.**

**Cut to Dani. She kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over.**

**Cut to the ghost landing hard onto the ground.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker smiling as they watch this. Dani smiled that they're getting along and not fighting.**

**"She really *is* getting better." Tucker realized. **

**Cut to Dani looking downwards. She smiles but then frowns as she turns her attention back to the ghost. The ghost punches her and Dani goes sailing offscreen.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker. Sam ran towards the right-hand side of the screen.**

**"I sure hope she can take a punch!" Sam said. **

**Cut to a passenger airliner flying overhead. Dani is sent flying upwards towards it. Cut to inside the plane to a businessman and a flight. **

**"There's your water, sir!" Said a smiling flight attendant as she handed a man a bottle. **

**The businessman and the flight attendant's eyes widen as Dani suddenly phased through and up out of the ceiling.**

**Cut to the businessman and flight attendant. Both watch as Dani phased through the floor again, grabbing the businessman's water bottle out of his hand.**

**"Thanks!" Dani said as she grabbed the water out of his hand and continued to continue to phase through the plane. **

Jazz sighed and thought that Dani at least said 'thank you' after pretty much stealing his water.**Cut to Dani flying back towards the ghost, the water cup in her hand. She splashes the water on her face before she tossed the cup raise and it fell into oblivion.**

"DANI!" Screamed Sam as he gave Dani the death glare.

Dani giggled and rubbed the back f her neck. "You weren't meant to see that. Sorry Sam."

**Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both are looking at an irritated Jazz with her arms crossed. Jack suddenly smiled before looking at the Thermos in his hand.**

**"I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth-"**

**Cut to Dani flying towards the school.**

**"(offscreen) -do hereby turn my back on ghosts."**

"Dad, did you really just gave up ghost?" Asked a shocked Dani to her blushing father.

**Dani slammed into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere.**

**Cut to Jazz, Jack, and Maddie as an explosion lets off orange smoke in the distance A large crater forms as meat falls to the ground and Dani weakly pulls herself out of the crater.**

**"Oh, dear!" The Lunchlady said with a worried expression. Dani looked up surprised at this to the Lunchlady standing before her.**

**"What a mess!" She continued. "Are you okay?" She asked with some sincerity in her voice. **

"Well at least she asked if you were ok. Right?" Said Star shocking everyone because she and her friends normally were quiet.

**Cut to Dani and the ghost. Dani finally pulls herself out of the crater and rubs her left arm a bit.**

**"Yeah. I think so." Dani said.**

**Cut to the ghost with a small smile on her face. She suddenly reverts back to evil lunchlady mode.**

**"*TOUGH*! BECAUSE *YOU* BEING OKAY IS *NOT* PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF *DOOM*!" She yelled. **

"Never mind." Squeaked Star.

**Cut to the crater. Meat suddenly pours out of it forming five small piles in front of Dani.**

**Cut to the meat piles. The piles suddenly form into little meat monsters.**

**Cut to Dani who flies offscreen.**

**The meat monsters jump offscreen after her.**

**Cut to Dani. She does a flying kick that slices through all of the meat monsters before landing back onto the ground.  
**  
"Wow" Thinks everyone in the room some saying it in a low whisper in pure amazement.

**Dani looked upward only to see the meat monsters form themselves again. "Well, I wasn't expecting that!" Two blue rings suddenly appear at her waist and travel over her body reverting her back to normal. Dani looks down at herself in surprise.**

**"Or that!" She yelled.**

**Cut to Dani. The meat monsters appear and grab her. Dani tries fighting them off but they keep their hold on her and fly offscreen with her. Two of the monster let go of her while three dangle Dani upside down by her legs. Dani yells.**

**Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking down at the Fenton Thermos. "Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist."**

**Jack tosses the Thermos offscreen as Maddie and Jazz look at him in shock.**

**Cut to Dani continuing to be dangled by her legs. The Thermos suddenly whacks her in the face and she catches it.**

**"The Fenton Thermos! Thanks Dad!" Screamed Dani. Even though he wasn't even three feet from her. "But how am I going to get it to work!?"**

**Cut to the three meat monsters dangling Dani. They suddenly let go of her and toss her towards the ground.**

**Dani yelled as she plummeted towards the ground.**

"DANI!" Screamed Maddie, Jack and Jazz worried for her. Sam rolled his eyes and said to himself. "Oh common! Dani can take care of her self."

**"Change back! CHANGE BACK!" The Halfa yelled determined. A light flashes and Dani Fenton becomes Dani Phantom.**

**Cut to the five meat monsters. They look surprised and then become furious before going offscreen to chase after her.**

**Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Dani suddenly falls and phases through the ground between Jasmine and her parents. "Thanks for the Thermos!" Dani thanked.  
**  
"Wait a minute. Dani? That was you?! It was you!" Said a shocked Jazz. "YOU made them hunt ghosts again!"

**Cut to Jack and Maddie as Jack looked over to his wife. "HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right!"**

**Cut to Jack standing in front of Jasmine triumphantly and started singing. "~You were wrongGhosts exist!~ (laughs) I never doubted it for a second!"**

**Cut to Jasmine, Maddie, and Jack. Jazz doesn't look pleased. Jack laughed before a large amount of meat lands on top of them.**

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. Dani suddenly phased out from the ground, the Fenton Thermos in her hand.**

**Cut to a shot of the Fenton Thermos.**

**Cut to the Lunchlady Ghost. "NO!" She yelled angrily. "Soup's not on today's menu!"**

**"I'm changing the menu! *Permanently*!" Dani yelled as she grabbed the top of the Thermos.**

**"Please work?" She whispered pleadingly to herself. **

"Wait Fentina, you didn't know if that would of worked or not!" Said a wide eyed Dash.

**She knocks the top off of the Thermos and aims the Thermos towards the Lunchlady Ghost.**

**Cut to Dani's face.**

**"I hope I'm right!"**

**A blue aura surrounds Dani and then the Thermos powered up before releasing a stream of energy from it, knocking Dani backwards a little bit.**

**The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunchlady and captured her.**

**"NOOOO!" Screamed the Ghost in defeat.**

**The energy swirls and sucks the Lunchlady Ghost into the Thermos and Dani (who has reverted back to normal) closes the lid back onto the Thermos. Dani smiles before looking offscreen.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Dani helps Sam up.**

**"What happened?" Sam curiously asked. **

"She won the fight. What's new?" Joked Tucker.

**Cut to Sam's face.**

**"Where's the ghost?"**

"In the thermos. Like always." Tucker once again joked, earning him two slaps on the head.

**Cut to Dani holding the Thermos. She looks down at it while smiling.**

**"My parents have their moments!" She yelled victoriously.  
**  
Maddie and Jack both smiled softly at that.

**Dani's eyes widen suddenly as she hears a faint beeping noise and she hides the Thermos behind her.**

**"Ghost directly ahead." They all heard the Fenton Finder state.**

**Cut to Dani, Sam, and Tucker. The meat covered Jack and Maddie walk onscreen, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him.**

**"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost-" The Fenton Finder said. **

Enter a smirking Vlad at that.

**Cut to a shot of Dani standing in front of the Fenton Finder. She gives a weak smile.**

**"-directly ahead." It continued.**

**Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both look up from the Fenton Finder towards Dani.**

**Cut to Dani.**

**"Aw, sorry Dad." she starts and pointed behind her with her thumb. "You just missed her."**

**Cut to Jack and Maddie.**

**"We got a runner!" Jack yelled as he and Maddie ran offscreen, revealing Jazz with her arms crossed.**

**ck to square one." Se said as she walked offscreen.**

**Cut to Dani, Sam, and Tucker.**

**"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked his ghostly friend.**

**"Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"**

**A hand suddenly grabs Dani by the shoulder. Her eyes widen. She glances upward.**

Sam and Tucker both groaned remembering that night.

**Cut to Mr. Lancer who looks furious.  
"-In a world of *trouble*."**

**The shot fades in to outside Casper High at nighttime. Mr. Lancer appears with a megaphone in his hand.  
"*Manson*!" He yelled.**

**Cut to Dani, Sam, and Tucker who seem to have cleanup duty and are cleaning up all the mess from the protests.**

**"Pick up that T-bone!"**

**Sam looks at it.**

**"With my *hands*?" He asked, disgusted. **

**Cut to Mr. Lancer.**

**"*Foley*! Pick up that Turfwich!"**

**Cut to Tucker.**

**"With my (picks one up by the corner) *hands*?" Tucker asked disappointed. **

Every one stared at both Sam and Tucker as they ran out of the room (with Dani trailing behind them) so they could both throw up.

**Cut to Mr. Lancer who seemed pleased. He takes a bite out of a chicken leg before turning around and walking offscreen. Cut to Dani sweeping up some meat. The shot pans out to show Dash watching her sweep looking pleased while leaning on the garbage bin where the meat has been being collected. Cut to Dash who laughs.**

**Cut to Dani. She looks over at Dash and then goes to the side of the garbage bin. She grabs the side and her hand glows blue, turning the garbage bin intangible.**

**The intangible garbage bin dumps all of its contents onto Dash who falls over and is buried under a huge pile of meat. The garbage bin reverts back to normal.**

"That's how the garbage got all over me!" Said a shocked Dash, glaring at Dani.

**Dash pokes his head out from under the meat pile.**

**"FENTON! A little help!?"**

"Fenton that was you!" Asked Dash again, who was still ignored.

**Cut to Dani looking pleased.**

**"Whatever you say, Dash! Whatever you say."**

**Dani's eyes glow green as the screen closes in on them.**

"Wow Dani! What's up with the eyes?" Questioned Maddie. "I was just looking at Sam and Tuck. I didn't think that it'll show me staring at them like that." Replied a baffled Dani.

**-End Title Card Screen-**


	8. DINNER!

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Once the screen had faded black, there was a blinding flash and Bookworm appeared. She seemed nervous and had a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Um...Hi everyone! I see you finished the first episode. Great! That's great... That's it for to day you could eat then sleep in one of the rooms..."

She stopped and hesitated."Yeah, well there's a little problem currently being worked on and hopefully it will be fixed by the morning. Well... Have fun!al And no boys and girls in the same bed room with out a good reason." She yelled quickly. "Bye!" There was another flash and she was gone.

"Hey Dani," Tucker started. "Can you make me some dinner? You know how much I love your cooking!" Asked a drooling Tucker.

Dani looked down at her get and blushed a little due to the foreign complement. "Sure Tuck, I would love to." She raised her head up and looked to everyone else. "Do you want me to make you all dinner? 'Cause I could." Everyone's stomachs growled and they all agreed to Danielle's generous offer.

After a while, Dani came out with a homemade Greek style dinner. Everyone ate juicy Lamb chops with Caesar salad, all but Sam who was just having the salad with some tofu and organic feta cheese.

After a long silence, Valerie suddenly spoke and asked where Dani had learned to cook like this wonderfully. Dani looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Oh I learned how to cook from a friend ghost named Pandora, you know, like Pandora's box and all? A lot of ghosts taught me stuff, from different languages, cooking and unknown history." Dani stopped and took another bite of her food before continuing. "One ghost ,Frostbite, taught me, Sam and Tucker about medical stuff. So if I get hurt really bad fighting ghost they could help my healing. He also taught me how to control some of my powers."

"Another ghost, the Ghost Writer, is currently teaching me the history of the Ghost Zone and also some ligature. But he tells me there are many da houris people after him and some of his books. Some people would give their life, or afterlife, to even get the name of the books. Like the diary of Shakespeare( who's a really good friend of mine) of the time that's loss to history. Did you know even after death he still writes plays? He wrote two or three about me. I even acted in them. Man that was really fun."

"Well I have a reason to learn all of that stuff," Dani paused as she realized she shouldn't have said that out loud, "but I'm not going the tell you guys." She quickly saved. "Sorry. But I can't help but wonder what was the problem Bookworm was talking about."

"Who knows sweetie. Maybe we'll learn that tomorrow. Why don't we go to bed and worry about this when we wake up? Thank you for dinner, it was very delightful." Maddie said with everyone agreeing.

Good nights went around and soon every one was sleeping peacefully. Everyone but a certain ghost girl who was having certain recurring nightmare.

She just keep on seeing huge flashes of fire and she could almost feel the burning heat against her cold, ghostly skin. There was a mincing shadow who's shoulders were shaking from pure evil laughter. It's eyes were glowing red and razor sharp teeth were reviling themselves as the shadow said 'You're a monster' over and over again, like a broken recored.


	9. Really Bookworm

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence. 

Disclaimer-The wonderus Bookworm sadly does not own the amazing series of Danny Phantom, but Bookworm does, however, own this awesome story. Enjoy!

When morning came around almost everyone had thought that the past day was nothing but a dream. They woke up to the sweet smell of syrup and pancakes and the sweet sizzling of bacon, with of course tofu for Sam.

Walking to the kitchen, they could hear laughter and music blasting and echoing off of the walls. Sam, Tucker and Dani fooled around, while also making food for everyone. Some other people, like Lancer, who had already woken up, were already sitting there watching the teens have fun and drinking coffee.

Once everyone is was awake and dressed (Paulina and star refused to come out of their room without their clown costume...I mean makeup.) they sat down for a very situation. Kwan suddenly spoke, "Soooooooo... Are we just going to sit here eating in agonizing silence? Or are we going to be sociable and talk." Silence and blank stares answered his question. "Ok then, I'm shutting up now."

"No no, he's right." Bookworm replied who suddenly appeared, sitting next to Vlad like she was there all day, shocking everyone and creeping out Vlad.

"Silence is booooorrrringgggggg. Why don't you guys just talk?" She asked. "If your not going to then I'll just blab on and on and on and on." She implied.

"Common, any thing?! Tucker, my man. I thought you were the Party Man, not the Snooze Man." Continued Bookworm.

Maddie had enough of the unanswered question and basically screamed "What was the problem you had yesterday?!" Everyone nodded their heads in agree my. Bookworm blushed sinking lowering lower into her seat.

"Well um... You see... I...ummm.. Kinda dropped all the DVD's of the show your after watching them and... Um... I can't put them in back order... And Clock was mad... And now you have to watch the shows... Randomly? Haahahah that's funny. Right. Right?" Squeaked Bookworm as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We have to watch my life...randomly... because you dropped the DVD's." Asked a deathly quiet Dani.

"Um yes?" Said scared looking Bookworm. "*Sigh* Fine... lets just get this over with. You're going to tell us what the episode or what ever it is is about...right?" Said a defended Dani, who was leaning heavily on Sam. With that, they quickly finished eating and the scream lit up, revealing the next chapter to the ghost girls story...

_**Reign storm**_

**Fade in to a squinting bright-red eye with a dark slit pupil. The eye opens wider and looks around. Pan to the Ghost Zone. The eye belonged to a black bird, which caws as it flies.**

**It flew around a flight of stairs and went over to a crowed of other birds in a dark tree. It lands on the tree and calls. Close up of the bird. It calls again.**

"Wow is that the Ghost Zone?" Asked Maddie.

"Yup! That's the Ghost Zone. But that's the older part where many ancient beings and time that's lost to us lives." Replied Dani.

**Pan down. Plasmius is standing by a box with a purple cushion inside. Cut to the back of his head. He turns around, an evil grin on his face. Cut to a view of the tree the birds are in, with Plasmius and the box. Plasmius flies away, satisfied.  
**  
"Oh no!" Whispered Vlad frighted. "If this continues, my secret maybe reveled."

"Hey!" Yelled an astonished Jack. "That's the Wisconsin Ghost! He's my archenemy!" He screamed once he noticed who it was. Dani, Tucker, Sam Valerie and Jazz all glared at Vlad behind everyone's back.

**Cut to an overhead view of Pariah's Keep. Plasmius flew into view and flew into the mysterious castle. Cut to the inside. He flew through a hall full of broken skeletal guards and depressed-looking portraits of a guy who looks like George Washington. He opened a door at the end of the hall, leading into a room with a sarcophagus with an odd green light shining on it. He flies towards it. Cut to his face.**

**"Here we are." He stops at the foot of some stairs. A skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it is in the background. Pan up the stairs to the sarcophagus as Plasmius said this next line. "Pariah's Keep."**

**Cut to the skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it.**

**"Home of the Fright Knight-"**

**Cut to Plasmius looking up at a sphere a skeleton is holding. In the middle of the sphere is a ring- the Ring of Rage.**

**"And before that-" Plasmius held up the Skeleton Key. He stuck it into a skeleton's nose, which is key-shaped (haha) and turns it. The sphere around the Ring dissolves, leaving a liquid residue on the skeleton's hands and dropping the Ring into Plasmius' hand. "The Ghost King. And here I am, Vlad Plasmius. With all his power in the palm of my hand."  
**  
"Ugh!" Dani groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong Dani?" Questioned Sam.

"That cheese head got it all wrong! You can't just put the crown and the ring on to get all of the power. You have to get uhh what's the word... Welcomed so to speak by the council ghost. Because if it didn't then many people would of had control and that's not good. That was one thing I learned from the Ghost Writer." Explained Dani.

**He flies up dramatically, beginning to laugh. The ring, however, merely sputters and emits smoke. Plasmius, surprised, looks at the ring, and then looks away, frowning. Cut to the sarcophagus. Fast pan to the crown at the top of the sarcophagus.**

**"Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." He examines.**

**He flies up to the sarcophagus and sticks the key into a triangle in its chest. Cut to one of those birds, which caws. Plasmius turns the key. The sarcophagus' eyes glow red. The birds fly out of the tree, and the coffin opens, revealing Pariah Dark, the Ghost King.**

**"Separately, they're nothing, but together," Pariah's uneyepatched eye opens. "They give you power unimaginable."**

**Pariah stomps out of the coffin. Vlad looks at him, mortified. Pan up from Pariah's feet to his face. He is a huge, Scottish, maybe Viking-like ghost, with only one eye, horns, one of which is broken, a beard thing, and LOTS of hair. He wears a flaming crown- the Crown of Fire.**

**"Who dares?" The Ghost King says slowly.**

**"Uh, hello." The villain says uncertainly "Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?" He smiles. Pariah's eye narrows.**

**Cut to the outside. An explosion rocks the castle, throwing Plasmius out. Cut back to the inside. Pariah pulls the sword out of the purple pumpkin. The pumpkin flies into the air and explodes, revealing the Fright Knight.  
**  
Dani started laughing despite what's happening.

**"The Fright Knight lives!" Yelled an old, broken down night.**

**Pariah throws the sword at Fright Knight. "To serve me." Pariah growls.**

**The Knight looks quite surprised. He bows at the sight of the King.**

**"King Pariah! You're up!" The knight says as he bows.**

**"And perhaps it's time to remind you-" he points to Vald. "AND that intruder- who RULES this place!"**

**Cut to the outside. Plasmius is there, looking very beaten.**

**I've got to get out of here before he-"**

"Wimp." Mumbled Valerie to Tucker. Who snickered in his hand.

**Pariah flies out of the castle, looming over Plasmius.**

**"Finds me!" Plasmius gasps.**

**"You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep." The Ghost King explains. He brings Plasmius up to his face. He sees that he is not wearing the Ring of Rage.**

**The Ghost King's eyes narrow. "You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!"**

**The duplicate Plasmius disappears in a wisp of pink smoke.**

**"So, where…" He whispers to himself.  
Pariah suddenly gets a surprised look on his face, then grimaces. Cut to the real Plasmius, who is currently back in the Keep, chatting up the Fright Knight.**

**"But surely, you and I could work out some sort of deal."**

**Fright Knight's eyes narrow. "A deal?"  
**  
'Idiot it doesn't WORK like that he only remains loyal to those who own both the crown and the ring.' Thought Dani.

**Both are suddenly hit by a blast of red ectoplasm. Plasmius flies away from the fray.**

**Plasmius opens his mouth and looks at the knight. "Call me. We'll talk."**

**He flies out of the castle, past Pariah. Pariah fires a blast at him, which hits him full force. He is thrown back, smoking, and detransforms back into his human form.**

**Cut to the Fenton Portal, open for no reason. Nearby, Jack and Maddie are working on the Fenton Pants. Jack plugs a plug into it, smiles, and presses a button. Charges from the plug enter the suit, causing it to glow and stomp.  
**  
"Hey Fenton. Why are we watching your parents work? When we were watching a vampire ghost thing let out a really powerful thing?" Questioned Star, who got no answer in return.

**"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed. "The Fenton Pants are charged and operational! I'm telling you, Maddie, once this ectoskeleton is finished it will be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!"**

**Maddie bends over the Fenton Pants. "Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous, Jack."**

"You got that right." Sam mumbled remembering how sick Dani had gotten.

**The Portal is now visible in the background. "We need to work the bugs out before-"**

**Suddenly, Maddie was interrupted by a beat-up Vlad flies out of the Portal and crashes to the floor, Ring in hand. His hand closes on the ring. Jack and Maddie look at him, horrified.**

Silence then hit like a bomb, "Wait... What?"

"How did Mayor Masters get IN the GHOST zone?"

"Where did he get the ring?!"

Everyone exploded with questions. Then there was silence but almost everyone's mouth was moving. A note appeared once everyone stopped trying to talk.

The note said, "Dear Everyone, shut up and try to watch the show. I took your voice I'll give it back once I'm done with the note. Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee! Love, Bookworm :3."

**"Vlad Masters?" Maddie asked.**

**Cut to Vlad. He holds his hand up to Jack.**

**"Jack, my fat old friend. Please...Help me." He said as he faints. Jack looked at him, then at Maddie terrified. Fade out.**

_**She's a phantom)**_

_**(Dani Phantom, Dani Phantom, Dani phantom)**_

_**"Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just 14,  
When her parents built a very strange machine.**_

_**It was designed to view, a world unseen.**_

_**(She's gonna catch em all 'cause she's Dani Phantom.)**_

_**When it didn't quite work, her folks, they just quit,**_

_**But then Dani took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**_

_**Her molecules got all rearranged!**_

_**(Phantom, Phantom)**_

_**When she first woke up, she realized,  
She had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.**_

_**She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,**_

_**She was much more unique than the other guys**_

_**And it was then that she knew what she had to do,**_

_**She had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,**_

_**She's here to fight, for me and you! She's-**_

_**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's (Dani Phantom.)**_

The screen fades out leaving nothing but silence in the room.


	10. Reign Storm part two

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence

while everything else is in past-tence.

_**PART ONE**_

**Title Screen showed. Depicted is Pariah holding Dani in his fist. The caption said, "The King of All Shows!"**

**Fade in to a shot of Casper High. Cut to Dani. She is leaning against a tree, looking quite contented. Sam and Tucker walk up to her.**

**"You seem pretty happy today." Sam said, smiling at the ghost girl. Tucker looked at Sam and grinned.**

**"Why shouldn't she be?" He asked. "Last night she shoved Ember AND Skulker back into the Ghost Zone."**

"Who?" Lancer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, thy are just some ghosts that like to mess with Dani constantly."

**Dani's smile grew even larger. "And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report!"**

Lancer looked at Dani with an angry look. Dani did nothing but shrug her shoulders at him and she looked back at the screen.

**She leaps from the tree, hands on hips in a triumphant position. "Nothing could spoil this day!"**

"Like always. Spoke to soon." Mumbled Dani.

**The screen shots over in another angle, to revile that Dash and Kwan are nearby, and Dash is holding a football.**

**"Think fast, Fentoni!" Dash yelled as he threw the football. Dani is hit and thrown back by the force of the football. Sam and Tucker rush to her, mouths open.**

**Cut to Dani. The football is on her chest. She leans up, dazed. Dash and Kwan run past her, laughing. Seething, Dani turns around and fires a blast of ectoplasm from her finger.  
**  
"They do that to you even though your a girl and there a boy! Thats not right!" Screamed Maddie.

"Mom they don't really care that I'm a girl. I think that's a good thing in a way. They don't judge as much as other people do. So what if I'm a girl or even if I'm small." Replied dani.

**The ectoplasm knocks over a sign that says 'No Stopping Any Time'. Dash and Kwan trip over it. Dani walks over and picks up the sign, smiling.**

**"No stopping any time, nitwit." Dani said smirking. **

The trio, Valerie and Jack laughed really hard at this. Everyone else (but Vlad, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Dash and Kwan) snickered into there hands.

**She drops the sign by their sprawled bodies. They look at her, frowning.**

**Cut to the inside of the school. Dani is putting books in her locker. Sam and Tucker are with her.**

**"You realize you're playing with fire."**

**Dani turned and she looked at him. "Well, sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good."**

Dani sighed thinking about Dana (what they call Dan) "Wow sam you were right. So right." Said a depressed looking Dani. Tucker and Sam looked at her sadly then hugged her. Confusing everyone but Jazz, who also looked sad.

**She points offscreen. Sam and Tucker turn to look. Cut to Dash and Kwan by their lockers. Dash's locker is straining to stay shut. He opens it, and toilet paper cascades onto him. There are designs on the toilet paper. Cut back to our three heroes.**

**"And come on, how good was that?" Asked a laughing Tucker.**

**Close-up of Sam.**

**"Nice. Using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker." He said sarcastically. "He's going to find out it's you sinner or later Dani.."**

**"Have you seen his grades? Dani, don't worry. Never gonna happen."**

"Hey! What's wrong with my grades!?" Yelled an offended Dash.

"Well Dashy-poo... Um, your grades aren't the best out there." Replied Paulina.

**Cut back to Dash. He holds up some of the toilet paper.**

**"Hey!" The jock yelled.**

**Close up of the toilet paper. We can now see that the design is Jack Fenton's face. Kinda reminds me of the Happy Bunny toilet paper...ah, good times...**

**Dash looks at it for a while before he yells. "HEY! THIS IS FENTON WIPE!"**

**He turns over to where Dani and Co. are standing, seething. Cut to Sam.**

**"'Never' is Karma's doorbell. Ding-dong," He pantomimes ringing a doorbell. He looks to Dani. "It's for you."**

"Hey never is NOT Karms doorbell! Ok Sam you should now that. I mean she and I are good friends, along with her husband Revenge." Dani told Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and snickered. "Despite there name, there actually really nice people." She told the rest.

**Dani, sensing impending danger, runs away. Cut to an overhead shot of a Band Geek and Mikey playing a Yu-Gi-Oh! type game (according to Dani, 'Nerd Poker'). Cut to Band Geek.**

**"Aha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition!" He holds up said card. Cut to Mikey.**

**"Aw man, you bored my character to death." Miley pouted.**

**Cue a listers snickering into there hands about the nerds. Cut to the doors to the cafeteria. Dani bursts through, looking for a place to hide. He sees Band Geek's trumpet. Cut to Dash.**

**"FENTON!" Dash yelled. 'Fenton', however, is nowhere to be found. Dash runs out of the cafeteria. Cut to under the cafeteria table. Two little blue eyes peek out from underneath: Dani's.  
**  
"That's were you were! Under the nerds who do my homework..." Said a very dumb Dash._ "Did I really just said that out loud with a teacher in the room?"_He thought looking over to the glaring teacher and winced.

"Mr. Baxter how long has this went on." Lancer asked sternly. He stopped and interrupted a blushing Dash and just put up his pointer finger.

"We'll talk about this when we're back at school Mr. Baxter. You can continue the show now bookworm."

**She looks away and breathes a sigh of relief- a little too soon, it seems. As the cameras pans over, we see that Valerie, the Ghost Hunter, is also under the table, hiding from...well, you'll see. They notice each other- and don't acknowledge it well.**

**"Find your own hiding spot! I've got dibs on 'Under the Nerds Playing Nerd Poker'." She states.**

**"Ease up, Fenton." Valerie said. "You're not the only one who needs to hide, you know."**

**Cut to the outside of the cozy little table. Running by is Nathan, a geeky looking fat kid with glasses, really big afro, and a sweater with an alien on it. He is holding a picture of Valerie.**

**"Valerie! WHERE ARE YOU?! It's only three years until Senior Prom! WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?" He yelled. **

**Valerie flinched at the voice of her t back under the table.**

**"Three years? We could be here a while." Dani stated.**

**Close up of Valerie.**

**"Wanna check over our book reports?" Asked Valerie. **

'We use to do that together.' Thought a depressed blond. 'Now it's Dani this and Dani that. I want my best friend back but *sigh* she seams happy with the dorks'.. Star finished looking sadly up at the screen.

**Cut back to Dani. She smiles slightly.**


	11. Reign Storm part three

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful friend known as Bookworm sadly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Cut to a street in Amity Park. Dani and Valerie run round the corner gasping for air. They run over to a dumpster and attempt to hide behind it. Unfortunately, Sam is already hiding there, curled in a somewhat fetal position.  
**  
"Sam? Why are you in a fetal position?" Tucker asked looking dumbfounded at the screen. His eyes looked at Sam back to the screen with the same look on his face. Sam just sighs and shakes his head, then he points back at the screen, which signaled Tucker to look back at the screen.

**He points at Dani, silently and quietly asking, "What are you hiding from?"**

**"Hiding from Dash." Dani sighs.**

**Sam then points at Valerie, signaling for her answer.**

**"Hiding from Nathan." She said this as she ducked behind the dumpster. Nathan ran by and shouted for Valerie and she sighed in relief. "And you?"**

**Sam pointed over in a direction, and didn't say anything. Dani and Valerie's gaze continued to follow Sam's gaze and opened their mouths in question until their thoughts were interrupted.**

**"Sammy-kins! Oh my precious Sammy-kins!" The girls heard Sam's mother calling.  
**  
"Ohhhhhhhh! that makes sense." Tucker stated as Sam gave him an annoyed look.

**Cut to the alley's opening. Sam's mother runs by, holding a white tux with a pink bow tie that we know Sam will NEVER wear in a million years.**

**"At least try it on!" The distraught mother yelled, searching for her teenage boy.  
**  
When Pamela heard that, a flame in her eyes had turned on. "Yes Sammy! Please try it on! If you keep going around that that, monstrosity, people would think that at your from the *in a whisper*...middle class." But Sam won't stand for it and flat out refused to wear that tux. That was it for now but you can see the fire in Pamela's eyes that this topic is come back, and soon.

**She ran away. Cut to the dumpster. Dani, Sam, and Valerie peek up from behind it.**

**"C'mon." Dani look frantically around before her eyes lit up. "Over there! We can all hide in my house".**

**She pointed to her house. Cut to Dani and Sam running together. Valerie is behind them. Cut to just Dani and Sam.**

**"So...what's up with this? Why are you helping her all of a sudden?" Sam whispered to Dani.**

**"Ah, she hid me from Dash earlier today. I'm just returning the favor." Dani confessed**.

Sam pointed to Dani, "You, you lied to me. To your best friend, I am hurt." At first everyone thought that he meant it but then they both started laughing.

**They get to the steps of Dani's house.**

**"Well, be careful." Sam explained. "The last thing you'd want to do is invite your arch-enemy into your own house."**

Arch-enemy? Went through almost everyone's minds.

**Valerie stopped at the steps, surprised, and then walked up behind them. The three opened the door to a surprising sight. Dani's jaw drops.**

**Vlad is sitting in their living room, towel over his suit, having tea and playing chess with Jack. Maddie is holding the teapot, Jazz is reading a book, and the sight is not at all pretty. Close up on Vlad.**

**"Ah, hello, Danielle!" Vald said as he causally moved a chess piece.**

**Cut back to Dani, Sam, and Valerie.**

**"Too late." Sam moaned in annoyance. **

"What are they talking about." Kwan mumbled to Dash. Who mumbled back

Dash at there and thought for a little bit. "I have no idea."

**"You!" The ghost girl yelled and scowled at the man. She stomped over to where Vlad and the others are sitting. "What are you doing here?"**

**Maddie frowns, and poured the tea. The the tea, which was boiling and scolding hot, purposely missed Vlad's cup and instead fell on his pants. He howled in pain.  
**  
"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHA! I FORGOT THAT HAPPENED! HAHAAHAHA OMG THATS JUST OH MY GOD! WAY TO GO MOM!" Laughed Dani shocking everyone, and yes I mean everyone, by her loudness.

**"Totally valid question." She holds up the teapot and returns Dani scowl back at Vlad.**

**"Still steaming?" Vlad asked like nothing was wrong.**

**"You have no idea." Maddie stated.  
She glared at Vlad showing that she was still steaming as Vlad put it, about what ever had happened between the three. **

Jack has a puzzled look on his face. What is this about. "I thought v-man and Maddie were friends! And I really thought Dani had looked up to him. Why are they acting like they hate him?" Jack thought as he watched the current war unfold in front of him.

An: _/('^')\\_ - look I made a thingabob!... Man... Am I always like this? Any way, ON WITH THE STORY!

"Were they always like this?" The ghost hunter thought. "The more I think, the more I get hungry. Man, I sure wish I had some fudge." Just as he thought this, a plate of fudge appended on his lap. On the plate was a note saying, "Here's some food. Now pay attention. -BW" Jack founder complain as he stuffed the fudge in his mouth.

**Apparently, Maddie is still angry bout what Vlad did back when her and Dank got trapped in the forest. Vlad stopped talking to Maddie and looked at his favorite ghost girl.**

**"I was just, you know, passing through." Dani gave him a dark look as he talked. "And then," he continued." I saw that MARVELOUS Battlesuit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!" The secret villain laughed.**

**Jack looks worried. Vlad is still smiling. A second later, they're laughing like the idiots they both are.** All of the kids (teens) blink twice. **Cut back to Jack and Vlad, who wipe their eyes, still laughing. Maddie walks over with the teapot.**

**"I swear, I am such a joker." He held out his cup and shook it around. "More tea please."**

**Maddie poured the tea on his head.  
"Not there! Ooh!" He gets up, covered in tea, frowning. Maddie merely walked away, scowling. Jack ran after her. Dani walks up to Vlad.  
"I don't know what you're up to, Plasmius." She stops and realizes. "Actually, I do. You just told me."**

**"You're right! And say a word and I'll share your secret with-" He stopped talking and looked over to Valerie. "Ah! The young Miss Gray!"**

**"You know me?" Valerie asked confused.**

**"You know her?" Dani also asked.**

**Cut to the Ecto-Exodus Alarm, which, like all other inventions, looks oddly like Jack- in this case, a bust of Jack. Its eyes glow red. Jack and Maddie ran into the room where it is. Jack flips up the top of the bust, revealing a button. He presses it. The family photo flips over, revealing a panel labeled 'Ghost Zone Radar'. It pictures several ghostlike pixelly images moving towards one point.**

**"Galloping goblets, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm!" He shouts.**

**The teens run over. "The Ecto-whaty-what?" The freak trio asked.**

**"The Ecto-Exodus Alarm!" Maddie states. "An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!"**

**The Pacman Ghost-like ghost images race coser to the point, the Fenton Portal. Cut to Dani and Sam.**

**"Stall them!" Dani yelled as she ran off.**

**Jack ran in hopes of reaching the portal in time. Sam purposely stuck out his leg.**

**"Umm...Oops!" The teen said innocently. **

**Jack tripped and fell. Maddie began running also. Jazz drops her book on purpose.**

**"Whoops!" Jazz said, going on with the plan.**

**Maddie slipped on the book and slid into a closet. Sam shoots an odd look at Jazz, who looked away innocently.**

**Cut to Valerie. She prepares to grab her backpack with her ghost hunting stuff in it-except that it's not there. Of course, who would have it but-**

**"Looking for your ghost hunting equipment?" Vlad asked while he smirked at the girls confusion. **

"GHOST HUNTING EQUIPMENT! Val what is Mayor Masters talking about!" Asked a worried and shocked Star.

Valerie replied" Um well, you see I, uh... Have uh, a new hobby?"

**Cut to Vlad. He is holding Valerie's backpack. Valerie walks up to him, clearly surprised.**

**"Ghost hunting? How do you know about my ghost hunting equipment?" The huntress asked.**

**Vlad dropped the backpack into her hands, put his arm around her shoulder, and ushered her away.**

**"Please, walk with me." Vlad said, rushing her towards the door.**

**They leave the house. Cut to the Fenton Portal. A red light is flashing. Dani runs down the steps and transforms into Dani Phantom as she jumps into the air. She floats in front of the Portal, bracing himself.**

**"Okay, here we go..." The ghost girl said, bracing herself.**

**The music gets all tense, tension is high...**

**It's only the Box Ghost, aka Best Ghost on the Face of This Earth. He sticks his head out of the portal, then his arms.**

**"Beware!" **

"Hay Maddie, isn't that the ghost who's really hard to catch?" Questioned Jack.

"Yes it is! That ghost was in our house and we didn't even knew about it!" Replied a shocked Maddie. If either adults looked over to the trio, they would see them dying of laughter. (Cause I mean it's the box ghost! Who wouldn't laugh!)

**Dani stares, then begins laughing.  
"Oh man! Only you?" She has spoken too soon once more. A blue beam of ectoplasm shoots out of the Portal and hits her square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. A boot lands on her chest. Out of nowhere came Skulker, standing on her. The Box Ghost is close behind.**

"Dani who's that?" Asked Dash. "Tell you guys next break."

**"Skulker?" She asked.**

**"I told you there was a way out through here." Skulker said as he faced the rest of the ghosts in the room.**

**Ember's head pops out of the portal,  
**  
"Wait... EMBER A GHOST!

**then Walker's, then an Ectopus, then Johnny 13's shadow. They all look very scared. Along with them comes about a million other ghosts, bursting out of the portal, shouting 'go go go'! Skulker follows up with the final. "Goooo!"  
**  
"Danielle, where are they going. Are they running from that king?" Ask Lancer.

**The Ghosts burst out of the basement and go into the storm clouds above Dani's house in four columns, with a few stragglers. Back inside, Dani pulled Skulker off of herself and flew him out of the house by hanging onto his leg. She threw him down once outside, but he gets back into position easily. Dani does a little backflip and then proceeds to punch Skulker...**

**But she is stopped by the Dragon Dora, who is being ridden by Poindexter. Okay, that's just weird. "Something's wrong" Dani thought. Close up on Poindexter.**

**"I know this might sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here!" Poindexter explained.**

**"Bully? What are you talking about? What are all of you running from?" Dani asked as she was let go by Dora.**

**As she said 'What are all of you running from?', Pan up. Several ghosts that Dani fought- Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Technus, and Ember among others- are shown. Close up on Ember.**

**"His name is Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts." Ember coldly stated.**

**Cut to Skulker, Lunch Lady, and Walker.**

**"And why would we be in a hurry...We'll always have time for this." Skulker said as he pounded his fists together. **

Maddie and Jack got really angry at the ghost who was attacking there youngest daughter.

**The ghosts proceed to beat up Dani. Skulker hits her over the head, Desiree punches her in the chest, and Ember blasts him with some heavy metal rock. The ghosts form a tornado around her, which she is then thrown out of, severely beaten. She hit the ground and transforms back into Fenton. Sam runs out of Dani's house and stops at the curb. He looks worried.**

**"You okay?" Sam asked.**

**Dani opens her eyes and glares at him. Sam runs the back of his neck as he helps her up. "Sorry, standard question. What was that?"**

**"I dunno."**

"You guys do that a lot. Why it's annoying!" I wonder who said that is it: A. A clown drinking soda from a boot, B. Dani Fenton/Phantom or C. A cat demanding money.

**Close-up on Dani.**

**"But I think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of my worries." Sw said sternly.  
**  
"You got that right." Dani mumbled to Sam and Tucker.

**Fade into another part of the city. Valerie (in hunter garb) and Vlad are riding on her ghost hunting hoverthing. Close up on both of them.**

**"So, the equipment is tuberlocking and it functions properly, does it?"**

**"Heck yeah!"They land on a building rooftop."It's like you designed it just for me!"**

"VALERIE! YOUR THE RED HUNTRESS!" Everyone who didn't know, except the Manson's, screamed. Valerie recalled kinda scared from there faces.

"HEY! Listen here. Yes Val is RH, and I knew that since the beginning. I don't blame her at all and you shouldn't ether. So let's stop this drama and get back to my 'entertaining' life." Stopped Dani.

**Vlad hops off. The hoverthing retracts back into Valerie's feet.**

**"Why would you do that?I'm like, fourteen." Valerie proclaimed.**

**"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen!" Vlad exclaimed.  
**  
"Awh vad wou fogot about mee." Dani said in a baby's voice. (If you didn't under stud its awh Vlad you forgot about me.)

**Cut to Valerie. She smiles as the next lines are said.**

**"You're smart, you're fast, you're strong, And most of all- you're motivated." Vlad explained.  
**  
"Not any more frootloop." Said Valerie, getting a pat on the back from the trio.

**Cut to Valerie.**

**"Really?" The huntress asked astonished.**

**Cut to view both of them.**

**"Of course! Why else would I say such a thing? I would have to be some sort of, oh, diabolical villain, to manipulate you like that!" He pretended to joke.**

**His face is villainously backlit. Valerie stares at him. He smiles big and fake. They both laugh. Vlad wipes a tear from his eye.**

**"Ho ho, I kill me!" He stopped and clenched his fists. "Or Jack!" He whispered. **

This eared a glare from all the fentons.

**He gasped Valerie looked confused. Cut back to Vlad.**

**"And, my dear, it's the reason I can trust you with this."**

**He pulled out something from inside his suit and displays it in his palm- the Ring of Rage. He then holds it up. Val's face can be seen through the ring.**

"You you basically sent me to death when you gave me that ring!" Screamed Valerie to Vlad.

**"A ring?" Valerie asked**

**"Not just any ring. It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations." Vlad lied.**

**He gave it to her. She put it on.**

**"I don't know what to say." She replied.**

**Close-up of her arm. An x-ray effect takes place for a second. Vlad runs over and grabs her hand.**

**"Don't say anything, dear. But please, let's keep it our secret, hm?" Vlad responded.**

**As he finishes this sentence, a ghostly m*** is heard. Valerie does a double-take.**

**"What was that?" She looked around.**

**She puts on her hood as the next lines are said.**

**"Probably Jack, goofing up again." Vlad laughed. "I believe you have a job to do."**

**Valerie activates her hoverbroad.**

**"I won't let you down, Mr. Masters!" She saluted and flew away into the night sky. Vlad waited till she was gone and stepped on the ledge of the building.**

**"Oh, of that-" He transforms into Plasmius. "You can be sure. And young Danielle will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battlesuit will be a snap."**

**He kicked the head off an ornate stone dragon, crashing it to the pavement.**

**Fade to three glowing green skeletons. They stood in front of the Fright Knight.**

**"Your armies are amassed?" The Night asked.**

**The skeletons grunt and salute him.**

**"Then on my orders-" he was in erupted by the Ghost King.**

**"On MY orders!"**

**Oh Fright Knight, you are happy that your under my rule now aren't you. Thought Dani.**

**Pariah suddenly comes up behind the Knight, surprising him. Close-up on Pariah.**

**"Go to that world." The King stated.**

**Cut to the skeleton armies.**

**"Bring the Ring to me. And to those who stand in your way-show no mercy." The Ghost King shouted.**

**The three head skeletons and the Fright Knight bow down before Pariah. He then walked over to a railing overlooking the skeleton armies. They grunt and raise their arms in salute to him. Zoom in on one skeleton's glowing red eye, and fade out.**


	12. Reign Storm part four

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful friend known as Bookworm sadly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Fade in to the usual after-commercial shot of Casper High.**

**"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked worried.**

**Cut to Dani. She doesn't look happy or well rested at all. Pull back to reveal Tucker and Sam.**

**"Sorry, standard question." He realized. "Late night?"**

"Ugh! Why do you guys always ask me that! It gets annoying after awhile!" Complained Dani.

**Cut to just Dani. "Of course it was a late night!" She threw her arms up in the air and sighed. "Every ghost I know- and about a million I don't- ARE LOOSE!" As she finished saying this, an Ectopus comes in, laughs, and stole her lunch.**

**Dani now has bags under her eyes. "Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch-enemy was in the guest room next to me."**

"And I thought MY teenage years were hard." Stated Jack. ( a.n. if anyone is confused I'm talking about the stuff he said in the first episode.)

**"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but I can't sleep either!" Sam explained. **

Sam's parents start to stare at him from across the room. Sam nervously chuckled and waved at his parents.

**After he says this, Valerie walked up behind Dani.**

**"Hey Dani."**

**"Hey Val!" Dani greeted back.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker. They look worried.**

**"'Hey Val'?" Tucker asked questionably. "Isn't that the same 'Val' that's usually on a jet-sled trying to paste Dani Phantom?"**

Everyone, but the trio, Jazz and Vlad, glanced at Valerie.

**"Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker!" Sam sarcastically stated.  
**  
"Weeeeeelllllll" Dani nervously stated.

"Dani. What aren't you telling us?!" Asked a stern, but worried, Sam.

"Tell you later?" Was his only reply he got.

**Cut to Valerie and Dani.**

**"You might wanna...bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." Valerie stated.**

**"What makes you say that?" The ghost girl asked.  
**  
Mr. Lancer started to get a bad feeling about that.

**Dash and Kwan are what made her say that. They come up behind Dani.  
**  
Seeing the boys made Lancer groan. 'Here comes more bullying I didn't know about.' He thought.

**"Hey Fenturd, no teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you." The jock joked.**

**Cut to Tucker. He looks angry.**

**"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" The techno-geek points out. **

"Yes Tucker, you're a very nerdy nerd." Mocked Valerie. This caused him to pout and Sam and Dani to laugh.

**Dash shoved Tucker's lunch into his face.**

**"Dash, take a hike, will ya? I'm way too tired to put up with you." Dani said. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"**

**"Come to think of it, yeah!" Dash realized.**

**Of course, somebody weaker than him (in the sense of muscle) is Dani.**

**Dash tries to punch her (in slow motion), but Dani turns her chin intangible at the last second. Dash's hand merely grazed the air. He looks at it in astonishment- both Dash and Dani.**

**Dani, in an attempt of distraction, 'discreetly' fires ectoplasm from her finger and melts the bottoms of Dash's shoes. He attempts to punch Dani, but cannot move. He begins to lose his balance. Valerie accidentally-on purpose drops her lunch and kicks it over to Dash, who falls in it.  
**  
"Awwww. Poor dashypoo. Got beaten up by a girl half his size!" Said Dani like she was talking to a baby, which cases Dash to blush.

**All the other kids start cheering. Dani smiled at Valerie. She runs away as Sam and Tucker walk over.**

**"Sweet!" Tucker exclaims.**

**"Is it?" The goth boy asked. "I know Dash is a j***, but what if he saw something?" He realized.**

**Cut to just Dani and Tucker.**

**"He's not gonna see something. Besides," She states. "I'm tired of getting kicked around all the time. Maybe it's time I do a little kicking back!" She stood proudly with her arms crossed. **

This statement caused Dani to look depressed and Sam and Tucker to move closer. Leaving everyone but Jazz confused. _What happened that makes her sad when thinking about fighting back._ Was going through most people's minds.

**Sam's angry look turns into a worried one.**

**Fade in to Dani's house.**

**"Vlady, my man!" Jack exclaims. Cut to Jack. He is fixing the top part of the Fenton Suit. "Could you hand me that whatchamercallit?"**

**Vlad, who was loitering by a table in the lab, grabbed the 'whatchamercallit' and walked over to Jack with it.**

**"Here you go, old chum!" He handed it to Jack and stands leaned against the suit. "Any idea when this suit might be finished?"**

**Jack slides out from underneath the suit. He is working on it as if it were a car.**

**"Quit pushing me, V-man, I'm working on it as fast as I can!" Jack yelled.**

**A loud neighing is heard coming from the Fenton Portal. Vlad looks worried.**

**"Can we...pick it up a little bit?" Vlad asked anxiously.**

**"What was that?" Maddie ran down the stairs, referring to the portal humming.**

**"Could be me. I made huevos rancheros for breakfast!" The chubby ghost hunter exclaimed.  
**  
"Oh Jack." Said Madde with a fond smile.

**Cut to the Portal. The neighing is heard again. The portal bursts open, ending a part of the door flying right into Jack.**

**"Jack. Look out. The door." Vlad said too late on purpose, with a slight smile on his face. **

"V-man.. Did you... Not tell me about the door coming to me on purpose?" Asked Jack with a sad glint in his eyes. He got no answer other than the sad looks from the trio.

**Cut to the portal. The intruder is revealed to be the Fright Knight.**

**"Go, and find the King's ring!" He ordered.**

**He holds out his sword. Behind him, the Skeleton Armies marched- or ran, rather- out of the Ghost Zone and flew around the room, going intangible and flying out when they reached the wall. Cut to Maddie and Jack.**

**"Jack, we have to shut the portal!" The huntress exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Jack sarcastically said as he was still stuck underneath the door. Maddie ran over to a switch that supposedly closes the portal, but is grabbed by the Fright Knight. She is hoisted onto his horse.**

**"Hey!" She yelled. He threw the portal door off himself.**

**"LET GO OF THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Both Vlad and Jack said in unison. **

This caused, to almost everyone's surprise, Jack to glare at Vlad. And yes you read that correct. Jack Fenton showed ANGER to his "best friend".

Jack throws a surprised look at Vlad.

**"Like a dear friend." Vlad chuckled. **

"Yaaaa sssuuuuurrrreeee. And I'm a magical rainbow unicorn getting ready for a tea party with the queen of England on Mars. Well one of those is true." Said Dani glaring at Vlad. Man, no one is liking Vlad today.

**Cut to the top of the Battle suit.**

**"Is any part of that suit operational?" Vlad asked.**

**Cut to Jack.**

**"Well, the pants part, but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you." He stated.**

**"Well then, maybe you should try it first. It is your battle suit!" Vlad realized. **

_Vlad wanted me/Jack dead! What happened to him? Why is he like this? How did he become a ghost?_ Thought both Madde and Jack.

**The Fright Knight fires a beam from his sword at them. Jack slams Vlad into the wall to save him from the blast with a 'Hut!'.**

**"That it is, V-man. It's time to kick a little butt. And these are just the pants to kick it in! Neural receptors engage..." He says as he puts on the pants.**

**Jack presses a button, which engaged the neural receptors. The Neural Receptors are snakelike metals that attach to the spinal cord and arms, allowing the person in the suit to control the suit with body movements. We get a cool little scene where the neural receptors attach to Jack. Once they have engaged, Jack jumps in full view of the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight's horse neighs again. The Fright Knight attempts to fire beams at Jack, but he simply dodges them. He jumps up and kicks the Fright Knight's arm repeatedly, freeing Maddie. He then runs up and does a SUPER-KICK!**

**"The kick is up-" He 'super kicked' the Fright Knight and his horse out of the house and over the roof of another building. "AND IT'S GONE!" Jack exclaims.**

**Cut back to the lab. Jack is still in the pants. Vlad and Maddie ran up to him. "Ha ha! Nobody can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton-" the ghost hunter stopped talking and realized how much the unfinished Ectosuit was effecting him. He opened his mouth again to speak, only to struggle for his words in the procces. "And the...Ectoskeleton...weakening...me..."**

**Cut to Maddie. She is obviously horrified.**

**"Jack!" The huntress yelled out. She caught him as he is about to fall. "The suit's draining you like a battery! Vlad, help me get these pants off Jack!" She yelled panicky.**

**"Nope, sorry, that's all you." Vlad put his hand up defensively. **

More glaring at Vlad but it was only Jazz Madde and the trio this time.

**He walks away. Maddie frowns at him.**

**Cut to the city. It is being overrun by the ghosts that have escaped- the Skeleton Armies (I'll be capitalizing Skeleton from now on when I'm referring to them). Many of them throw cars into shop windows, slice open fire hydrants, and generally cause a lot of mayhem through out Amity Park.**

**People run screaming in panic as the Skeletons chase them. From a building above, Poindexter peeks down.**

"Who's that?" Questioned Paulina.

"Ok before anyone asks again, we'll tell you every ghost that is going to show up once the movie is over. Ok?" Answered Tucker.

**"Those poor humans. They're being overrun by ghost bullies!" Poindexter yelled in annoyance towards the other ghosts.**

**Cut to a plethora of ghosts- Ember, Box Ghost, Skulker, and Lunch Lady, to be precise.**

**"Oh, who cares about them? That is the Ghost King's crew. He's on his way here!" Ember explained.**

**"Which means we have to camouflage ourselves. And you hear that? That's confusion and panic. Which means it's the perfect time to find our hiding place." He pointed to the city and a the running citizens.**

**All the other ghosts smiled evilly.**

**Cut to the Nasty Burger. The Skeleton Armies are patrolling outside. Inside, a completely calm employee is flipping patties. That is, he was flipping, until the patties flew into the air and formed the Lunch Lady Meat Monster. She roars.**

Seeing the "scary" ghost made everyone, but the obvious, scream. Giving headaches to everyone else.

**"Lunch, anybody?" The Lunch Lady asked calmly.**

**The employee screamed.**

**Cut to the local Box Store. A couple runs in, looking terrified.**

**"We need boxes, and lots of 'em!" A random guy yelled across the room.**

**The Box Ghost flew in through the ceiling.**

More screaming occurred.

"Never!" The Box Ghost yelled.

**The couple hugged each other, screaming.**

**Cut to Guitar Palace.**

**"Hey, kids. "Here's a little ditty I like to call: GET OUT OF MY NEW HOME!" Ember yelled and played a power chord, smashing the windows. All the people ran out of the windows.**

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" Chanted the a-listers.

"SHUT UP! STOP WITH THE SCREAMS AND THE CHANTING EVERYTHING! IF YOU THINK THIS IS SCARY THEN YOU BETER LEAVE RIGHT NOW CAUSE THESES GHOST ARENT SCARY! AND YOU PEOPLE ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Screamed Dani with glowing green, with a little red, in it eyes. She yelled so loud that the room was shaking. (Dani by accidentally put some ghost wail into it.) Scaring everyone.

**Cut to Hunting Shop with Skulker inside, weapons drawn.**

**"Away, humans! This is Skulker's lair now!" Skulker yelled. He retracted his weapons and sat on a camp chair. The guys in the store (fat men in camp gear) scream and run. Poindexter came up through the floor as they run, intangible.**

**This is not on the square, Skulker. We're pushing these people from their homes. We're no better than the Ghost King." The nerdy ghost yelled.**

**"No one lives here, it's a store." Skulker explained back.**

**He took out a bow and arrow and shot it. Dozens of arrows come out and they pin Poindexter to the wall.**

**"This seems oddly familiar." The ghost frowns. **

Seeing a stereotype nerd stuck to the wall loosened the tension in the room alittle and everyone turned their attention back towards the screen.


	13. Reign Storm part five

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful friend known as Bookworm sadly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Fade in to the usual after-commercial shot of Casper High.**

**"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked worried.**

**Cut to Dani. She doesn't look happy or well rested at all. Pull back to reveal Tucker and Sam.**

**"Sorry, standard question." He realized. "Late night?"**

"Ugh! Why do you guys always ask me that! It gets annoying after awhile!" Complained Dani.

**Cut to just Dani. "Of course it was a late night!" She threw her arms up in the air and sighed. "Every ghost I know- and about a million I don't- ARE LOOSE!" As she finished saying this, an Ectopus comes in, laughs, and stole her lunch.**

**Dani now has bags under her eyes. "Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch-enemy was in the guest room next to me."**

"And I thought MY teenage years were hard." Stated Jack. ( a.n. if anyone is confused I'm talking about the stuff he said in the first episode.)

**"My parents sleep in the bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but I can't sleep either!" Sam explained. **

Sam's parents start to stare at him from across the room. Sam nervously chuckled and waved at his parents.

**After he says this, Valerie walked up behind Dani.**

**"Hey Dani."**

**"Hey Val!" Dani greeted back.**

**Cut to Sam and Tucker. They look worried.**

**"'Hey Val'?" Tucker asked questionably. "Isn't that the same 'Val' that's usually on a jet-sled trying to paste Dani Phantom?"**

Everyone, but the trio, Jazz and Vlad, glanced at Valerie.

**"Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker!" Sam sarcastically stated.  
**  
"Weeeeeelllllll" Dani nervously stated.

"Dani. What aren't you telling us?!" Asked a stern, but worried, Sam.

"Tell you later?" Was his only reply he got.

**Cut to Valerie and Dani.**

**"You might wanna...bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." Valerie stated.**

**"What makes you say that?" The ghost girl asked.  
**  
Mr. Lancer started to get a bad feeling about that.

**Dash and Kwan are what made her say that. They come up behind Dani.  
**  
Seeing the boys made Lancer groan. 'Here comes more bullying I didn't know about.' He thought.

**"Hey Fenturd, no teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you." The jock joked.**

**Cut to Tucker. He looks angry.**

**"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" The techno-geek points out. **

"Yes Tucker, you're a very nerdy nerd." Mocked Valerie. This caused him to pout and Sam and Dani to laugh.

**Dash shoved Tucker's lunch into his face.**

**"Dash, take a hike, will ya? I'm way too tired to put up with you." Dani said. Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a puppy or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"**

**"Come to think of it, yeah!" Dash realized.**

**Of course, somebody weaker than him (in the sense of muscle) is Dani.**

**Dash tries to punch her (in slow motion), but Dani turns her chin intangible at the last second. Dash's hand merely grazed the air. He looks at it in astonishment- both Dash and Dani.**

**Dani, in an attempt of distraction, 'discreetly' fires ectoplasm from her finger and melts the bottoms of Dash's shoes. He attempts to punch Dani, but cannot move. He begins to lose his balance. Valerie accidentally-on purpose drops her lunch and kicks it over to Dash, who falls in it.  
**  
"Awwww. Poor dashypoo. Got beaten up by a girl half his size!" Said Dani like she was talking to a baby, which cases Dash to blush.

**All the other kids start cheering. Dani smiled at Valerie. She runs away as Sam and Tucker walk over.**

**"Sweet!" Tucker exclaims.**

**"Is it?" The goth boy asked. "I know Dash is a j***, but what if he saw something?" He realized.**

**Cut to just Dani and Tucker.**

**"He's not gonna see something. Besides," She states. "I'm tired of getting kicked around all the time. Maybe it's time I do a little kicking back!" She stood proudly with her arms crossed. **

This statement caused Dani to look depressed and Sam and Tucker to move closer. Leaving everyone but Jazz confused. _What happened that makes her sad when thinking about fighting back._ Was going through most people's minds.

**Sam's angry look turns into a worried one.**

**Fade in to Dani's house.**

**"Vlady, my man!" Jack exclaims. Cut to Jack. He is fixing the top part of the Fenton Suit. "Could you hand me that whatchamercallit?"**

**Vlad, who was loitering by a table in the lab, grabbed the 'whatchamercallit' and walked over to Jack with it.**

**"Here you go, old chum!" He handed it to Jack and stands leaned against the suit. "Any idea when this suit might be finished?"**

**Jack slides out from underneath the suit. He is working on it as if it were a car.**

**"Quit pushing me, V-man, I'm working on it as fast as I can!" Jack yelled.**

**A loud neighing is heard coming from the Fenton Portal. Vlad looks worried.**

**"Can we...pick it up a little bit?" Vlad asked anxiously.**

**"What was that?" Maddie ran down the stairs, referring to the portal humming.**

**"Could be me. I made huevos rancheros for breakfast!" The chubby ghost hunter exclaimed.  
**  
"Oh Jack." Said Madde with a fond smile.

**Cut to the Portal. The neighing is heard again. The portal bursts open, ending a part of the door flying right into Jack.**

**"Jack. Look out. The door." Vlad said too late on purpose, with a slight smile on his face. **

"V-man.. Did you... Not tell me about the door coming to me on purpose?" Asked Jack with a sad glint in his eyes. He got no answer other than the sad looks from the trio.

**Cut to the portal. The intruder is revealed to be the Fright Knight.**

**"Go, and find the King's ring!" He ordered.**

**He holds out his sword. Behind him, the Skeleton Armies marched- or ran, rather- out of the Ghost Zone and flew around the room, going intangible and flying out when they reached the wall. Cut to Maddie and Jack.**

**"Jack, we have to shut the portal!" The huntress exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Jack sarcastically said as he was still stuck underneath the door. Maddie ran over to a switch that supposedly closes the portal, but is grabbed by the Fright Knight. She is hoisted onto his horse.**

**"Hey!" She yelled. He threw the portal door off himself.**

**"LET GO OF THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Both Vlad and Jack said in unison. **

This caused, to almost everyone's surprise, Jack to glare at Vlad. And yes you read that correct. Jack Fenton showed ANGER to his "best friend".

Jack throws a surprised look at Vlad.

**"Like a dear friend." Vlad chuckled. **

"Yaaaa sssuuuuurrrreeee. And I'm a magical rainbow unicorn getting ready for a tea party with the queen of England on Mars. Well one of those is true." Said Dani glaring at Vlad. Man, no one is liking Vlad today.

**Cut to the top of the Battle suit.**

**"Is any part of that suit operational?" Vlad asked.**

**Cut to Jack.**

**"Well, the pants part, but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you." He stated.**

**"Well then, maybe you should try it first. It is your battle suit!" Vlad realized. **

_Vlad wanted me/Jack dead! What happened to him? Why is he like this? How did he become a ghost?_ Thought both Madde and Jack.

**The Fright Knight fires a beam from his sword at them. Jack slams Vlad into the wall to save him from the blast with a 'Hut!'.**

**"That it is, V-man. It's time to kick a little butt. And these are just the pants to kick it in! Neural receptors engage..." He says as he puts on the pants.**

**Jack presses a button, which engaged the neural receptors. The Neural Receptors are snakelike metals that attach to the spinal cord and arms, allowing the person in the suit to control the suit with body movements. We get a cool little scene where the neural receptors attach to Jack. Once they have engaged, Jack jumps in full view of the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight's horse neighs again. The Fright Knight attempts to fire beams at Jack, but he simply dodges them. He jumps up and kicks the Fright Knight's arm repeatedly, freeing Maddie. He then runs up and does a SUPER-KICK!**

**"The kick is up-" He 'super kicked' the Fright Knight and his horse out of the house and over the roof of another building. "AND IT'S GONE!" Jack exclaims.**

**Cut back to the lab. Jack is still in the pants. Vlad and Maddie ran up to him. "Ha ha! Nobody can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton-" the ghost hunter stopped talking and realized how much the unfinished Ectosuit was effecting him. He opened his mouth again to speak, only to struggle for his words in the procces. "And the...Ectoskeleton...weakening...me..."**

**Cut to Maddie. She is obviously horrified.**

**"Jack!" The huntress yelled out. She caught him as he is about to fall. "The suit's draining you like a battery! Vlad, help me get these pants off Jack!" She yelled panicky.**

**"Nope, sorry, that's all you." Vlad put his hand up defensively. **

More glaring at Vlad but it was only Jazz Madde and the trio this time.

**He walks away. Maddie frowns at him.**

**Cut to the city. It is being overrun by the ghosts that have escaped- the Skeleton Armies (I'll be capitalizing Skeleton from now on when I'm referring to them). Many of them throw cars into shop windows, slice open fire hydrants, and generally cause a lot of mayhem through out Amity Park.**

**People run screaming in panic as the Skeletons chase them. From a building above, Poindexter peeks down.**

"Who's that?" Questioned Paulina.

"Ok before anyone asks again, we'll tell you every ghost that is going to show up once the movie is over. Ok?" Answered Tucker.

**"Those poor humans. They're being overrun by ghost bullies!" Poindexter yelled in annoyance towards the other ghosts.**

**Cut to a plethora of ghosts- Ember, Box Ghost, Skulker, and Lunch Lady, to be precise.**

**"Oh, who cares about them? That is the Ghost King's crew. He's on his way here!" Ember explained.**

**"Which means we have to camouflage ourselves. And you hear that? That's confusion and panic. Which means it's the perfect time to find our hiding place." He pointed to the city and a the running citizens.**

**All the other ghosts smiled evilly.**

**Cut to the Nasty Burger. The Skeleton Armies are patrolling outside. Inside, a completely calm employee is flipping patties. That is, he was flipping, until the patties flew into the air and formed the Lunch Lady Meat Monster. She roars.**

Seeing the "scary" ghost made everyone, but the obvious, scream. Giving headaches to everyone else.

**"Lunch, anybody?" The Lunch Lady asked calmly.**

**The employee screamed.**

**Cut to the local Box Store. A couple runs in, looking terrified.**

**"We need boxes, and lots of 'em!" A random guy yelled across the room.**

**The Box Ghost flew in through the ceiling.**

More screaming occurred.

"Never!" The Box Ghost yelled.

**The couple hugged each other, screaming.**

**Cut to Guitar Palace.**

**"Hey, kids. "Here's a little ditty I like to call: GET OUT OF MY NEW HOME!" Ember yelled and played a power chord, smashing the windows. All the people ran out of the windows.**

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" Chanted the a-listers.

"SHUT UP! STOP WITH THE SCREAMS AND THE CHANTING EVERYTHING! IF YOU THINK THIS IS SCARY THEN YOU BETER LEAVE RIGHT NOW CAUSE THESES GHOST ARENT SCARY! AND YOU PEOPLE ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Screamed Dani with glowing green, with a little red, in it eyes. She yelled so loud that the room was shaking. (Dani by accidentally put some ghost wail into it.) Scaring everyone.

**Cut to Hunting Shop with Skulker inside, weapons drawn.**

**"Away, humans! This is Skulker's lair now!" Skulker yelled. He retracted his weapons and sat on a camp chair. The guys in the store (fat men in camp gear) scream and run. Poindexter came up through the floor as they run, intangible.**

**This is not on the square, Skulker. We're pushing these people from their homes. We're no better than the Ghost King." The nerdy ghost yelled.**

**"No one lives here, it's a store." Skulker explained back.**

**He took out a bow and arrow and shot it. Dozens of arrows come out and they pin Poindexter to the wall.**

**"This seems oddly familiar." The ghost frowns. **

Seeing a stereotype nerd stuck to the wall loosened the tension in the room alittle and everyone turned their attention back towards the screen.

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions are in present-tence  
while everything else is in past-tence.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful friend known as Bookworm sadly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Cut to Casper High. The Skeleton Armies are closing in on it.**

**"Sam, please, tell Tucker he's nuts." Dani yelled as she threw her hands up. **

"Dani to be fair, we're all nuts! I mean look at us!" Stated Tucker. **Cut to the inside. Sam, Dani, and Tucker are talking.**

**"I don't feel like I'm nuts Tucker stated as he crossed his arms.**

**"And I don't think he is either." Sam said. "Valerie is one of your enemies. Do you think it's smart to be letting her this close?" He asked.**

**"Pfft. I can handle it." Dani smirked. **

'Yeah but some enemies can be your best friend.' Dani thought afterwards. **"Besides, she's not so bad...once you get to know her."  
**  
"Your right Dani, she isn't so bad." Said Tucker smiling at their new friend.**Pull back to reveal that Valerie is standing right by Dani.  
**  
**"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Fenton." Valerie complemented.**

**Sam and Tucker turned away angrily.**

**"What's up with them?" She asked confused.**

**"They're... Really good friends, and they're just being overprotective." Dani said as she cringed a little.  
**  
"Well we have to be. Have you SEEN what you do on a daily basic?!" Replied Sam, with Tucker nodding along, even though they've been through this before.

**"It's not like we have anything to hide." Valerie said nervously.**

**Cut to Sam, Tucker, and Dani. Dani shoot a look at her friends. Not a nasty one, just...a look. They frown. But before the three's friendship can evaporate, Dani's ghost sense goes off.**

**"Woah! I gotta jet!" She rans off- and right into Dash. He grabbed Dani by the collar. Dash! Dani noticed the Skeleton Armies outside the school. "Uh, look, this is really bad timing, can we reschedule?"**

"Wow Fenton, you have really bad luck! Or just terrible timing." Said Star.

**"Don't think so, runt. Unless you think you can MAKE ME!" The football star yelled.  
**  
"HEY! Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm a runt you big baboon!" Stated Dani.

"Watch it Fenton! Just because your "The Dani Phantom" doesn't mean you get to push me around!" Retorted Dash, Making Dani to glare at him with her scary eyes as Vlad called it.

**Dani's eyes glowed green with anger. The next thing we know, Dash is slamming himself against the lockers, yelling. He falls to the ground, exhausted. Dani- who was overshadowing him- flies out of Dash's body and into a nearby hall. She walks out of the hall, completely human. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie stare at her. Cut to Dani.  
**  
"Wow... You can take over people's body's... And make them do what you want them to... THATS SO COOL!" Said Kwan. Letting his secret nerd side out shocking everyone. Cause come on, everyone has one!

**"... There's more where that came from, Baxter! So... Watch it!" Dani yelled.  
She quickly runs around the corner, just in time to see Plasmius at the end of it. How lucky.**

**Pan up from Plasmius' feet.  
**  
"I hate my luck sometime." Said Dani with a disgust look on her face. Sam and Tucker nodded there heads in agreement.

**"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, Danielle?" Vlad smirked.**

**Angrily, Dani transforms into Phantom. She fires an ectoplasmic blast at Plasmius, knocking him through the wall.**

**"Actually, yeah, it does." Dani remarked back. She flew off after him. Cut to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.**

**"Where's she running to all the time? Valerie questioned. "Only people I see running off like that have a job. Or she has girlfriend or boyfriend."** (Yes Dani in this AU likes both girls and boys. If that's a problem then you should leave.)  
Some people shifted at this. It is a well known fact that Dani doesn't care for gender but that doesn't mean everyone is used to the fact.

**Her eyes narrow. Sam turns around angrily. "She doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, Valerie." Sam snapped back.**

**"Mm hmm. Right." Valerie looked at Sam and smiled.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked.**

**"You like her." The huntress mocked.  
**  
This caused Sam to blush a little.

**Sam waves his hand in front of Valerie. "Uh, hello? She's my best friend."**

**"I'm sure she is. But if you like her- I mean, LIKE HER like her, make a move. Because if you don't, somebody will." She laughed. **

Both Dani and Sam blushed bright red. But if you look at Tucker he's hitting his head on a random wall that appeared out of nowhere.

**Valerie's eyes narrow again. Before Sam can retort, a beep comes from Tucker's PDA. It sounds like**

**"This is Tiffany Snow, with Action News."**

**Cut to Action News on Tuck's PDA.**

**(That is one COOL PDA!) It shows Tiffany Snow, the news-lady, with a screen by her with a ghost on it and the letters 'GEBS'- Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System.**

**"And this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System."The screen changed to view the Skeleton Armies. "Amity Park is in the midst of a massive ghost attack. And now, here's Lance Thunder with the Ghost Weather!"  
As she says that, the screen shows a Skeleton overturning a car. Sam, Tuck, and Valerie are all now watching the PDA.**

**"As you can see-" Lance Thunder, a blond man who was probably a weatherman before the whole ghost thing started, is standing in front of another screen with little ghost pictures on it. "We have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store. "The screen behind him changes to show the Box Store. Cut to Danny's basement. A TV down there is playing the same channel. The screen behind Lance now shows the Skeleton armies marching. "If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town-"**

**Cut to Maddie and Jack. Maddie has finally gotten Jack out of the Fenton Pants. Towards Casper High.**  
Jack and Maddie flinch rehearing the news report. They were really scared when they heard that. They weren't just scared for Jazz and Dani, they were scared for Tucker and Sam too. I mean they ARE Dani's best friends.

**The weak and feeble Jack looked up in fear. "We have to...have to..."  
Maddie puts a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Jack, you're still wiped out from the Fenton Pants. I'll get Danny and Jazz.  
She runs off." Cut to Jack, who is clutching his head.**

**"That...works too." The hunter sighed.**

**Cut to Axion, also known as the top-secret research facility where Damon Gray, Valerie's dad, works. Cut again to a picture of Mr. Gray with his daughter. (Note the absence of a mother). Shift over to a computer screen. It has the Lance Thunder broadcast on.**

**"All parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN!" Cut over to Mr. Gray. He doesn't look happy. Cut back to Lance. "RUN LIKE THE WIND! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"**

**The broadcast ends. Mr. Gray gasps.  
Cut to the Casper High Ravens football field. Plasmius stood there dramatically. Dani Phantom touches down opposite him. We get a dramatic little slideshow of their determination, followed by Dani trying to fly up- but is stopped by Plasmius through choking. He lowers her down to the field.**

The Fenton's glared at Vlad for what he did to Dani. Dani, though, just sighed not really worried about the choking.  
**"Calm down, Danielle! I didn't come here to fight you, I have other things to worry about!" **

He threw Dani to the ground. A horse neighs off-screen, signaling the arrival of the Fright Knight and his posse, the Skeleton Armies. The Fright Knight, attempting to hit Plasmius, chops a wing off one of the football post things. Dani touches down, her hand smoking. She fires a blast that hits two Skeletons, and quite a lot more at the Skeletons who overtake her. Just as one Skeleton is about to slice through her, a pink blast of ectoplasm destroys it. Dani turns around to find that Plasmius was the one that fired it. His hand is smoking.

"You're helping me?Whaddya want, my mom's cell number" Dani laughed at her joke.

"No! But really, if you wanted to give me her number..." He ponders.

'_Eww_' thought Maddie. (I couldn't help my self!)

**He shouldn't have stopped to say that. In the moment that he is defenseless, the Fright Knight grabs him. Cut to the Fright Knight.**

**"The king's prize. Return it!"**

**Cut to Plasmius.**

**"I don't have it," He growled "But, if you join me, perhaps toge-"**

**Both are knocked away by a sudden blast of pink. The Fright Knight looks up to see Valerie, in her hunting garb, holding up a smoking cannon.**

**"Guess what, everybody! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means, you're about to get your BUTTS HANDED TO YOU!"**

"Well second best." Valerie said with a small smile at Dani. "Well you just have to work better and then... Maybe I can help you become the second best."  
Joked Dani with a small smile.

**Cut to Dani and Plasmius.**

**"She really is quite good at this." Valerie said.**

**"She also thinks we're the enemy." Dani replied.**

**"Good point." Plasmius remarked.**

**Valerie holds up some explosive balls and throws them at Dani and Plasmius. The two clear out just before the explosive balls explode.**

**Up above, a bunch of kids from Casper High, including Dash, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, are watching the fight. Close up on Jazz.**

**"Dani, please, be careful"  
Right after she says this, all the kids' parents drive up. They all have big Jeep-type cars- with the exception of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, of course. That's an RV. Cut to**

**"Doesn't anybody in this town drive a COMPACT CAR?" He yelled.  
**  
"I agree with my past self!" Sam said stubbornly challenging anyone to say different.

**Valerie's dad gets out of one of the cars and runs over to the kids.**

**"Kids! Have you seen Valerie?"  
Cut to Sam and Tuck. The battle below is clearly seen behind them.**

**"She's with Dani." The boys replied.**

**Right after, Maddie comes running from the FFGAV.**

**"Kids, have you seen Dani?"**

**"She's with Valerie."**

**"Who's Valerie?" The huntress asked. **

"I'm hurt Mrs. Fenton!" Joked Valerie.

**Cut to Valerie. She has Dani by the scruff of the neck.**

**"Alright, ghost, what's going on here?" She hissed.**

**"That," she pointed to the Fright Knight and his cronies, who fly towards them. To protect his two pawns, Plasmius duplicates himself to create a kind of shield. The duplicates fire pink blasts at the Skeletons, sending them back to whence they came. They then morph back into one Plasmius. Cut to Valerie and Dani.**

**"Uhh...thanks?"**

**"You're welcome. Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe-" Behind her, Plasmius is tackled by the Fright Knight. "But that guy is the problem right now, and I could really use your help."**

**The Fright Knight and Plasmius are knocked to the ground. Frighty stands up, brandishing his sword. Cut to Valerie.**

**"I still don't trust you, or your spooky friend."  
**  
"He's not my friend." Stated you know who.

**Cut to Dani.**

**"You don't have to trust me." She extended her hand to her. "Just...fight with me!"  
**  
"Know Val, how many time have we teamed up like this? Three, four times?" Mocked dani causing her to blush.

**Valerie thinks about it for a second, and then the two enemies shake hands. Dani smiled triumphantly. She flew off, Valerie close behind. Dani fires a blast at the Fright Knight. Valerie punched him in the face, and Plasmius gets up and fires as well. The Fright Knight is knocked to the ground, but he is not defeated- not yet. He began to get up.**

**"Fool! All I wanted to do was seize the Ring and return to Pariah's Keep."  
**  
'Soon Phantom keep if every thing goes right.' Thought Dani as she glanced over to her family and friends.

**Cut to Dani, Plasmius and Valerie grimacing. But now, you give me no choice. "By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege-"**

**He holds up his sword,which seems to have burst into flame. He sticks it into the ground. When the ground and sword make contact, a green wave of ectoplasm sweeps through the town. When the wave hit the Skeleton Armies, they freeze in their tracks.**

**Cut back to the Fright Knight. He stepped away from the sword, which sends a column of ectoplasm into the sky.**

**"I claim this town now and forever under the weather of Lord Pariah- The King Of All Ghosts!"**

**The column reaches a certain point, and then a large ectoplasmic dome closed itself over the town. Dani is horrified by the sight, as is everyone else. The last thing we see before the end of the seen is a shot of the town from the outside. The vapors in the ectoplasm come together to form an image-Lord Pariah. Fade to black.**

**Everyone stares at the black screen wondering what will happen next.  
END OF PART TWO**


	14. Reign Storm part six

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions and obviously the present are in present-tence, memories past,

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful friend known as Bookworm sadly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Part Three**

**Fade in on a sign. It says 'Amity Park- A Nice Place to Live!'. Unfortunately, that nice place to live is now encased in a ectoplasmic dome with no way out.**

**Close up, then cut to Casper High. Shift over to the football field where all the cool stuff is happening. We end up right where we were before, how great.**

**Confused, Dani flew up and crashed into the dome. Valerie flew over to the sword, and attempted to grab it, but got pushed away by Fright Knight. She fainted as she hit the ground. Her hunter garb retracts, revealing a seriously beaten Valerie. Cut to Dani and Plasmius.**

**"Valerie!" Dani yelled.**

**"My pawn!" I mean, that poor girl." Dani gave him a dirty look and crossed her arms.  
**  
Vlad gets dirty looks from every one in the room.

**The two flew down to take a look at Valerie. Their inspection is interrupted by Fright Knight, who said what the two Halfa thought to be some kind of prophecy.**

**"The sword has sunk, your die now cast, The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear The Ring thou hast or your next day shall be your last."  
He disappears in a puff of smoke and bats. Plasmius and Dani took cover from the bats. The Skeleton Armies remained motionless. Cut back to Plasmius and Dani.**

**"'The Ring thou hast'?" Dani asked questionably. Vlad looked at her and shrugged uncertainly.**

**"Children of Amity Park!" Now, we get a shot of Maddie and Mr. Gray sitting in the FFGAV. Maddie is driving and speaking through a microphone. "Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!"**

**As the vehicle drove over, it smashed through the Skeletons. Cut back to Dani and Plasmius once more.**

**"Mom!" Dani yelled at the same time Vlad had yelled "Maddie!".**

**"I can't let her see me like this!" The two halfas say in unison. **

"To little to late, Vlad!" Maddie hissed in her thoughts.

**Dani flew away, Vlad disappears in a puff of pink ectoplasmic smoke. Dani transforms back into Fenton behind a tree and ran over to Valerie just as Maddie and Mr. Gray do so. The two adults frown at her.**

**"Uh... She was like that when I got here." The teen said nervously.**

**Cut to Fenton Works. The Skeleton Armies stand still. A ghost shield covers the house. We hear news media again.**

**"Welcome back to Big Scary Dome Watch." The news anchor, Tiffany, announces.**

"Perfect name." Said Star jokingly.

**Fade to the inside. Sam and Tucker are watching the news on a VERY nice TV. We see Tiffany in front of a screen with the dome and the word 'Domewatch'.**

**"I'm Tiffany Snow. We are in our fourth hour of captivity. And Amity Park remains cut off from the outside world. With more on that, outside the safety of our studio, is our own Lance Thunder. Lance?"**

**The screen changes to show Lance and some guy with a large drill. The guy with the drill is trying to break through the dome. Close up on this.**

**The screen now shows Lance arguing with someone off screen. "Why the heck do I have to do this? I'm a weatherman, for the love uhh..." Lance looked at the screen blankly.**

**"Tiffany," he coughed, clearing his voice. "Despite the odd circumstances, an eerie calm has fallen over Amity Park, emergency teams still having no luck in piercing the dome. Wishing he had taken that job in Chicago, this is Lance Thunder, Action News."  
**  
"Well keep wishing Lance." Dani mumbled. "But please, not out loud, it causes it trouble for me."

"How does wishing out loud cause trouble for you Fenton?" Asked a confused Dash.

"There's a wish granting ghost that's a pain and it's annoying taking care of her. You'll see her soon." Dani replied to the confused Dash.

**Pull back. As it turns out, Dani and the now awake Valerie are watching the same thing in the basement. Behind them, Vlad and Maddie are working on the Battlesuit, which is actually beginning to look like a successful suit.**

**Vlad, who is wearing overalls gets up and wipes his brow as Maddie begins speaking.**

**"This suit is the only hope we have to punch through that dome. But I still don't think we'll be able to perfect the neural receptors." Maddie stated.**

**Cut to Jack. He is still worn out from last time, and has a cold water bottle on his head.**

**"Which is why I'll wear the suit. If anyone's gonna beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone, it's me." Jack declared.**

**He stands up as he says this. However, the effort weakens him considerably.**

**"No, Jack, look at you! You're still wiped out from the last time!" Marie yelled.  
**  
All the females swoon at how the couple acts together, wishing for the same thing. 

**Cut to Dani and Vlad. Vlad is putting his suit back on when Dani drops in.**

**"It kills ya, doesn't it? How much they love each other?" Dani mocked.**

**"I have other things to worry about and so do you. And yet, I will always have time for that." Vlad said as he tripped Jack.  
**  
Cue Maddie and Jazz glaring at Vlad. Dani on the other hand, throws a snowball at him.

**Cut to back upstairs. Valerie has made her way up the stairs to Sam and Tuck, who continue to watch the broadcast, now completely stationary. She is still covered in bruises. She sits with them, clutching her stomach.**

**"You feeling any better?" Tucker asked.**

**"A little. Though I'm surprised you care... You guys don't like me very much, do you?" Valerie asked.**

**"We don't know you very much. And honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us. Sam said as he crossed his arms. **

All the "a-listers" looked uncomfortable when Mr. Lancer gave them a look. (Who else forgot about him?)

**"You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want? And... How you got that ring?" Sam asked.**

**Close up on the Ring of Rage, which is still on Val's finger. (I am psychic, I can read Sam's mind... I won't tell you what I see...).**

**Cut to Valerie. "That officially falls under the category of, 'None of your business'."**

"See! You never gave us a reason to trust you!... Until that little um incident that happened a few weeks ago." Said Tucker making Vlad, Dani and Valerie flinch.  
Confusing almost everyone else.

**Behind her, Dani comes up from the basement.**

**"Hey guys." Dani says.**

**Valerie gives the other two a sly smile. Sam runs to her and grabs her arm.**

**"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said angrily.**

**He hauls her away. On the way, he grabs Tucker by the backpack and hauls him too. He pushes them into a closet full of Fenton gear and slams the door. Cut to the inside of the closet. Sam turns on a light. Tuck is trying to get through to Dani.**

**"Yo man, you do know the minute you turn into Dani Phantom she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never." Tucker said.**

**"She's not gonna find out." Dani reassures. **

"Dani! Your Dani Phantom!" Valerie said joking around. Making the trio laugh.

**"How do you know she's not snooping right now? What if that ring on her finger is some sort of ghost detection device?"**

**Cut to Dani. She looks surprised.**

**"Ring? W-what are you talking about?" Dani asked shockingly.**

**She opens the door a crack, looks out, and sees the Ring. Valerie notices Dani looking at her, and waves in a friendly manner. Dani waves back, before realizing what she's doing and closing the door. Cut back to the inside.**

**"Oh man, that's got to be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for! Vlad must have given it to her!" The ghost girl realized.**

**"Isn't he a little old for her?" Tucker joked. **

Valerie and Dani both had gross faces think about it.

**"He's obviously using her to hide the ring from the Fright Knight. Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is." Dani said determined.  
**  
"Are we finally gonna meet some ghosts?!" Said Paulina with a hint of excitement in her voice.

**She stands up and transforms. She then turns intangible, grabs Sam and Tuck, and they phase through the wall.**


	15. Reign Storm part seven

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changed. Screen directions and obviously the present are in present-tence, memories past,

Disclaimer: As you may already know, my miraculous friend Bookworm unfortunately doesn't own Danny Phantom, only the genderbent and watching the series idea. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**Cut to the sports and outdoor activity store. A more-than-obviously cardboard cutout of Skulker is looking at a corner.**

**Dani phases up behind him with the Thermos.**

**"I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works too!" The ghost girl excitingly examined. **

Dani covered her face with her hands as she remembered what happened after her comment.

**She powers up the Thermos and pulled Skulker in- or at least she tried to. The beam merely passed through the cutout, which fell over. Dani, which was just staring at the cardboard surprisingly, doesn't notice that the real Skulker behind her. The mechanical ghost snuck up behind her and punched her, causing the girl to go flying into some sports gear near by. **

**"Did you actually think you could sneak upon me" Skulker asked amused. **

"I can have hope too you know!" Stated Dani.

**He flew over and attempted to pummel Dani some more, but he slammed into the Specter Speeder, which Sam and Tuck have parked right in front of her. Dani became intangible, phased through the floor, and came up right under Skulker.**

**Skulker is sent pummeling towards the ceiling. However, right as he almost hit the top, he activated his rocket boosters. The mechanical ghosts holds his arm repeats Dani and encases her in netting. The stubborn ghost girl continued to fly around, which resulted in Skulker to go with her. Dani, carrying an annoyed look on her face, phases out of the net, causing Skulker to fly into a display set.**

**As Skulker tried to get up, a baseball helmet falls on his head, along with a ball and bat fall near him. He smiled evilly as he whacks the ball towards Dani, who is knocked down. Skulker picks her up and...**  
The a-listers were at the edge of the seats wait to see what's happening next.

**"Ix-nay on the ight-fay, Skulker." Poindexter stated.**

**Skulker sighed as he looked at the girl. "Maybe she can help us."**

"Awhhh," They said together.

**Pull back to reveal other ghosts.**

**Poindexter is still riding the Dragon Ghost, and with him are Technus, Ember, Walker, Klemper, and Bullet, aka 'that guy who works for Walker from Public Enemies.'**

**Cut back to Dani.**

**"Please, tell me what's going on!" The ghost girl yelled. "Let me help you guys!"**

**Reluctantly, Skulker puts Dani down. Of course, as soon as she's down, Dani punched him. Skulker is thrown backwards.**

**Tuck and Sam fly over in the Speeder. Dani is flexing her wrist.**

**"How is that helping?" Sam scolded.**

**"It's payback. It helps me on the inside" Dani smirked as she answered Sam's question.**

**Fade in to another scene. Everyone from before, plus the Box and Lunch Lady Ghosts, are sitting around a fake electric plug-in fire listening to Skulker tell a not-so-fake campfire story.**

The people who didn't hear the story leaned closer to the screen.

**"It was many years ago. Before you. Before me. Before most of us. His name was Pariah Dark." Skulker explained**

**The screen now goes to a flashback- the Fright Knight is holding the Crown of Fire. He flies it over to the King.**

**"And he ruled the Ghost Zone..."**

**The Fright Knight flies into the King's throne room on his horse. He steps down. Cut to Pariah.**

**"...He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, only he could control the entities contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage."**

**The Fright Knight places the crown on Pariah's head. He, who is already wearing the Ring, smiles evilly.**

**"When wearing both- he could do anything."**

**Pariah does a dramatic little spin cycle or whatever it is. At the end of it, he bangs his fists together, causing an explosion.  
Close-up on his face. Then on his pupil. In the pupil, we can see six ghosts, all robed.**

**"Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the King..."**

**The ancient ghosts combine their ectoplasm shooting powers to shoot Pariah in the back. He falls to the ground, seemingly defeated. One ghost takes away the Ring of Rage, another takes the Crown of Fire, depriving Pariah of most of his power.**

**"By locking him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."**

**Cut to another scene. Pariah is thrown into the sarcophagus, which is then shut. One ghost locks the sarcophagus with the Skeleton Key, sealing Pariah away for a good part of forever. The ghosts then fly out of the Keep and blast it with more ectoplasm, cutting it off from the rest of the Ghost Zone.**

**The flashback is over. Fade in to Skulker.**

**"Or so he thought." Skulker finished. **

"That's the past of the Ghost King?!" Said Mr. Lancer, scaring almost everyone for they forgot that he was here.

**Cut to Klemper and Ember.**

**"He's only been freed for a day and he's already destroyed our homes."**

**Cut to Dani, Sam, and Tuck.**

**"And that's without the Ring. We can't let him get it! But I'm gonna need all of you to help me put the Ghost King to sleep." Dani said.**

Maddie and Jack smiled proudly that there youngest is so willing to help people.

**Pan across all the ghosts (and the two humans) as she says the next line.**

**"I'll need you to battle against all odds. Face untold danger, doom, and destruction, with no guarantee of ever coming back. WHO'S WITH ME!?" The ghost girl yelled proudly. **

"Fenton... That's not a really good speech. I don't think ANYONE would want to join." Said Star, who got more comfortable with the people around her.

**Cut to the ghosts. They pause for a second, pondering, then laugh and float away. Only Dani, Sam, and Tuck remain.**

**Cut to them.  
**  
Star then said one thing, and one thing was only "See."

**"You should probably take that as a 'no'."**

**Cut to Dani. She looks slightly worried.**

**Fade in to Fenton Works. It is covered by the Ghost Shield. The city is still in its dome. Inside the shield, Vlad is casually leaning against the Specter Speeder, which is parked in the street. Dani, in human form, walked out of the house and up to Vlad.**

**"You wanted to talk to me?" Vlad smiled mischievously.**

**Dani glared at him. "You're putting innocent people in danger. It stops. Now."**

**Vlad gives her a smug look. He isn't really taking this seriously.**

**"Really?" He chuckled. "You know what I'm up to? Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?"**

**"That you stole the Ring, woke the Ghost King, gave it to Valerie to hide it and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back?" Dani hypothesized.**

**"That's pretty good. It's almost as though I barely consider you a threat."  
Dani growled as her eyes started to glow green.**

**"Oh, there's that temper of yours again. What ARE you going to do?" He leaned in dangerously close. "What if Valerie sees us, hm?"**

**Cut to Valerie. She is listening by the closet door. She still thinks that the others are in there, apparent in the next statement.**

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you. Sorry?" Said Tucker half meaning it.

**"Dani? You guys still in there?"  
Cut back to Dani and Vlad. Dani fires ectoplasm from her finger, taking out a streetlight. The screen is completely dark.**

"Nice little sister." Jazzed whispered unnoticed.

**"Oh, sugar cookie." Vlad complained.**

**Dani fired some more ectoplasm, the glow lighting up her face. The blast hits Vlad, knocking him out of the Shield. Dani runs out after him, transforming as she leaves. Vlad gets up, only to be kicked by Dani. He crashed into a billboard.**

**"Sneak attack, very good, Danielle. You're getting more like me with every battle." He chuckled.**

**Cut to Dani.**

**"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" The phantom yelled. **

'And never will be. Not again.' Dani thought.

**Dani flew up and rams Plasmius. They land on the Casper High football field, coincidentally.**

**"Oh, you're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you know."**

"No I'm not." Mumbled Dani barely being heard by Sam and Tucker.

**He hit Dani across the field. She landed near the Soul Shredder.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case, then instead of asking you to give the ring back, I'll make you!" Phantom yelled. She puts her hand on the handle. Plasmius flew over.**

**"Danielle, NO! The sword is a signal!" Yelled a concerned Vlad.  
**  
Signal? Went through almost everyone minds.

**"A signal?" She pulled the sword out of the ground and looked at it confused. "A signal of what?"**

**The ground begins shaking. The dome above their heads begins to crack. Pieces of it fall near people, who run screaming. Dani and Plasmius turn intangible to avoid them. The students still waiting on the lawn-and Dani and Plasmius- watch as the dome crumbles away- revealing a terrifying sight. Not only has the dome trapped the town, it has transported it into the Ghost Zone!**

**The Skeleton Armies, The Soul Shredder shakes in Dani's hands, and then flies out of them into the Fright Knight's. The Knight has brought an even more unwelcome visitor- Pariah Dark himself, in all his creepy Scottish-Viking-thing glory.  
**  
Oh THAT signal... Thought the people.

**"Surrender!" The King bellowed.**

**Dani and Plasmius are frozen in their tracks. Pariah noticed and gave them a grim and disappointed look. He fired red ectoplasm at them, reverting them back to their human forms. They both collapsed, unconscious. He looms over them, clutched them into his fist.**

**Cut over to a public TV screen with the words 'Amityvison' on it. It shows Jack and Maddie, who look like they mean business.**

**"Citizens of Amity Park! This is Jack and Maddie Fenton!" The ghost hunter exclaimed.**

**"Hi everybody!" Maddie waved and smiled.**

**Cut to the Fenton Works basement, where her face becomes serious again.**

**"Malevolent spirits have pulled our entire town into a dimension known to us humans as- the Ghost Zone."**

**Shift over. Mr. Gray is working at a computer. Valerie is near him. Close-up on Mr. Gray.**

Dani looked down remembering that Mr. Gray worked at that exact same computer in the future. *cough* evil self *cough*

**"I'm launching the Ghost Zone probe now." Mr. Gray explained. He pressed a red button causing a device to fly out of Fenton Works and heads into the unknown fathoms of the Zone.**

**"I'm also increasing the Ghost Shield's radius to protect the city." He pushed a lever up, which expands the Shield beyond the Works. As the Shield expands, it pushes all Skeletons backwards (very funny to watch). People run screaming into the shield as Jack says these next lines. The Skeletons chasing them also crash into the shield.**

**"The fact that we are currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler if it weren't for the fact that we are all in mortal danger."**

**The ghost shield now covers most of the city. Cut back into the basement.**

**"The Ghost Shield's cranked to capacity, and our probe of the Ghost Zone is operational." Valerie frowned at her dad's words. She ran, presumably to get her equipment, and she doubled over in pain.**

**Cut back to the outside. The Skeleton Armies are trying to break through the Shield.**

**"For your own safety, please run under the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield-"**

**Cut to a TV shop. People are watching the TVs display the broadcast.**

**"Where our daughter Jazz will be serving tea and cookies! And boys, she's single!" Maddie bloated. **

"Man I'm happy I wasn't home when mom made that announcement." Said Dani with a little smile.

**"Mom!" Jazz yelled, obviously embarrassed.**

**Jack comes onscreen. "But more than anything, know this: This is not my fault! I repeat, this is not my fault!"**

**Pariah fired ectoplasm at one screen, smashing it. He directed his attention back to the two halfas.**

**"They're ghosts AND humans! Is there no end to this day's surprises?" The King yelled.**

**Just as he is about to fire, someone comes to ruin his fun. Aww...too bad...**

**"Hey Stoneface! Surprise!" Valerie yelled. **

"Thanks Val!" Dani said to Valerie with a big smile.

"No problem Dani." Replied Valerie. 

**Valerie fires pink ectoplasm into his eye, blinding him. He dropped Dani and Vlad. Val flew in, carrying a rather large ecto gun. Pariah wiped the ectoplasm from his face and shoots a laser at her from his working eye. Val dropped the gun to avoid the laser, and almost lost her balance. This doesn't make any difference, as she crashes into a pole a second later. On the ground, she prepares a missile...which shorts out.**

**"Oww!" Valerie gasped.**

**She took off her glove. The Fright Knight sees the Ring on her finger.  
**  
"Oh course it had to be the one with the exact ring he was looking for." Said a defeated Sam.

**"The Ring! Give that to the King NOW!" The King demanded.**

**Valerie obeyed him...sorta. She takes the ring off, takes out a bazooka, and puts the ring on the tip of the missile.**

**"If you want it, then go get it!" She powered up and fired the missile. It goes somewhere out of reach for the King. The Ghost King flies after it. Valerie dropped the weapon and ran.**

**She got on her hoverboard and flew off, grabbing Vlad and Dani and narrowly missing getting Soul Shredded on the way. The Knight followed her, firing beams from his sword at her, which she dodges. One beam hits one of her hoverboard's boosters, and she goes down.**

**Fortunately, she landed inside the Ghost Shield. The Knight tried to follow her in, but crashes into the Shield. As Valerie got up, uniform ripped and dirty, he tries to hack at the shield, but with no avail.**

**"This... Is... Not... Over!" The loyal knight bellowed.**

**As he said this, Valerie walked away, taking Vlad and Dani with her. After he said it, Pariah looms over him.**

**"Actually, my loyal servant, it is"**

**Cut to Pariah. He smiles evilly. As it turns out, he was able to retrieve the Ring. He put it on. Having now acquired both items of power, the power rushes to him in a very dramatic scene (that kinda makes it look like he's in pain). There is a white flash... And Pariah Dark has reached full power.**

**The Fright Knight bowed at the sight of him.**

**"Come. We have plans to make." He stomped off, the Fright Knight close behind. Each of his steps are marked by a pool of fire."For soon this... Human world... Will also be mine!" **

Someone, but no one knows who, said uh ohh.

**Fade out.**

**END OF PART THREE**


	16. Reign Storm part eight

Summary: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by: adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tense changed. Screen directions and obviously the present are in present-tense, memories past. Also, some tenses will be different from listed above.

DEAR READERS! I, the beta, apologize for the long delay. Life became a hassle and my school work went into summer vacation so I couldn't have the story betaed by the deadline. Sorry:P  
*adventuregirltwi3*

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful and spontaneous comrade known as Bookworm disappointedly does not own Danny Phantom, and only owns the rights to the story. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

(LINE BREAK)_  
PART FOUR

Everyone sat there in deep, tense silence. All eyes were glued to the screen in front of them while they all waited for what would happen next.  
**Fade in on Fenton Works. Many people are congregated outside, looking around in fear. Jazz stepped outside, with the promised cookies (but sadly no tea...). One guy takes one.**

Jazz jumped up and pointed to the screen in astonishment. "I remember him!" She explained, shocking everyone due to her sudden outburst. "He's a huge creep. He kept on asking me out, even though I told him 'no' a million of times! Then, after he moved on from me, he went to some other girl and didn't leave her alone for quite a while!" Everyone looked at her with confusion written on their faces, but before any of them could remark back, the movie started up again. _(A. It's actually true. It happened to my friends and I, and many other girls in all grades. Okay ,okay I'll shut up about my life.)_

**Pan up. Valerie flies straight into Dani's room. She drops Vlad into a chair, Dani on the bed, and then retracts her outfit and hover board. She now seems more beat than before. Valerie looks around and sighs longingly. She sits down in a nearby chair and slumps down in it. "Maybe I'll just rest...for a second." She closed her eyes and sighed once again. However, this time was due to her delayed break.  
**  
"Welcome to my life Val." Dani said and sad fully chuckled. This caught Lancers attention.

"Danielle, is this why you're all ways falling asleep in my class?" Dani, shamefully, nodded. "Ah, well I'm sure I can do something about it for your average then." Mr. Lancer said, shocking Dani and the rest of her class. Dani sunk down in her chair and smiled. She closed her eyes and whispered a gentle "Thank you". Lancer only replied with a grateful smile and continued to watch the screen.

**After Valerie is relaxed enough, she passes out from exhaustion. The screen zooms out and pans towards Vlad. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He jumped up and looked around, spotting both teenage girls passed out in the room. He realized and his eyes grew wide. "The ring!" He looks around and gazed at Valerie's hand. "It's gone!"  
**  
"That's the first thing you thought of!" Sam threw his hand up in the air, glaring daggers at Vlad. "Not the wellbeing of the very people that you put into danger, but a stuPID RING!" Sam yelled. He started to get up and stomp towards the malevolent villain. Dani stood up and pulled him down. She looked at him and started whispering calming words to him to sooth him down. Sam eventually calmed down; however, it was still obvious that he was mad at Vlad.

**Vlad perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He quickly turned invisible as the door opened. In the doorway stood Jack and Maddie. Jack quietly chuckled and looked at his wife. "Ah, y'see?" He started, "I told you they were up here! Uh, what do the kids call it….? Hanging out!" Jack reassured.**

Dash looked at Jack weirdly." Yeah, if being passed out counts as hanging out. Then we all have been doing it wrong all along." He sarcastically stated.

**After they knew that Dani and her friend were safe, the closed the door and left. Soon afterwards, Dani's eyes snap open. She looks around her room confused until her baby blue eyes land on Valerie. She gasped in shock and ran over to check on her. Vlad took this as the perfect opportunity. With him being invisible, he phased through the floor and left the girls all alone.**

**Cut to the basement. The mystery of the missing tea is solved, along with the mystery of where Sam and Tuck have been all this time.  
"I'm getting worried." Sam stressed. AS he was worrying, Vlad (still invisible) showed up in the basement. He phased up right behind the boys and listened in to their conversation. "We haven't seen Dani or Valerie in hours." He stated as he ran his hand through his hair. Just then, Jack starts walking down the stairs, catching the attention of Sam and Tucker.**

**"Ah, they're fine. They've been up in Dani's room. Alone. for hours." Jack states, moving his eyebrows up and down and smirking at the two boys.**

**Sam, looking highly alarmed, dropped his teacup, which broke it in the process. (I can read Sam's mind once again, and once again I won't tell you what I see. But it is pretty cramped in there.) He and Tucker ran upstairs at top speed leaving Jack behind. Jack just shrugged and continued working.**

"What were you guys expecting?! Me and Val do the hula or something?" Said Dani both jokingly and clueless. This made Sam blush and for Tucker to die of laughter.

**Dani was still checking on Valerie when she heard a stamped of footsteps coming into to her room. The door slammed open to reveal a relieved looking Sam and Tucker. "Dani!" Sam yelled, looking at his friend with car. "You're okay!"**

"What am I!? Chop liver!" Said Valerie jokingly, with a hint of truth underneath.

**Cut to Valerie, still out cold.**

**"Whoa." Sam and Tucker gasped. "What happened to her?" The Goth asked.**

"See! I asked what happened!" Sam joked back, causing some people to look at him in surprise *cough his parents cough* because they never seen him like this.

**"You name it." Dani sighed. "Fright Knight, Ghost King, Vlad. All of my enemies. Everything I thought I could handle, but couldn't." She had a guilty look on her face as she put her hand on Valerie's forehead. She tried to hide the guilt and fear but Tucker and Sam saw right her. They walked over to her and started comforting her. Dani put a slight smile on her face and looked thankfully at her friends.  
"Dude, you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Tucker stated. Dani looked at him and changed her expression.  
"Maybe not. But it is my responsibility." The ghost girl expressed. She stood up and transformed. She grabbed her friends and turned them intangible. She looked down and phased down into the basement. Down there, many 'authority' figures were gathered and standing around, including Sam's parents (authority...hah.), Mr. Foley, the Mayor, and the police, among many others. Also there is Jack and Maddie, standing by a big machine which is covered by a tarp.**

**"And while the Ecto-Skeleton can enhance your natural abilities one-hundred fold. Using it could be fatal." She pulled away the tarp to revel the completed ecto suit. There were gasps and whispers that could be heard all around the room. Some faces held looks of astonishment, while others had faces of doubt and worry.  
**  
"You got that right." Mumbled Dani. Who snuggled deeper into Sam and Tucker. Making Sam, of course, blush.

**"Which is exactly why I'll be using it. Because if the suit's going to be killing anyone, it's gonna be me." Jack growled, determined to try and be the hero he wants to be. Maddie pushed hime to the ground and gave him a disapproving look.**

**"You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. I'll be going in." Maddie said.**

**Jazz slaps her mother off-screen. "Forget it, Mom. Dani needs both of you. I'm doing this."**

**Mr. Manson slaps Jazz off-screen. "I'll do it!" He yelled to the crowed.  
**  
**"Dad!?" Sam asked surprised. "Do I even have to say!?"**

**His wife slaps him off-screen "I'll do it!" Mrs. Mason declared.**

**"Mom! You too!" Sam groaned. She is slapped off-screen. The cycle continues as we cut to our heroes.**

**"I thought I was going to have to blast everybody with a ghost ray, but this is much more efficient." Dani moaned in annoyance.**

"You guys made my job so much easier! So thank you!" Said Dani popping out of her cuddle time. Only to dive right back in. To the amusement of others. (A.N. What? I see Dani as a cuddler!)

**"What? Dani, no, you can't!" Sam protested.**

**"I'm the only one who has a chance to save our lives." Dani claimed as she glared at Sam.**

**"Somebody oughta tell her that." Tucker anxiously said as he pointed in the opposite direction. Dani and Sam looked towards his hand and saw Valerie running towards the suit in her hunter gear. She knocked everyone out of the way as she made her way across the room.**

"Ugh Valerie, why can't you just not be there!" Said Dash being kind of mean without him knowing. Thankfully, Valerie ignored it.

**"I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta ask you to step away from the suit!" Phantom yelled. Valerie looked at her and dropped the mayor. Valerie growled as she looked back at the suit.**

**"Back off, spook. I don't know how you got inside the Fenton's Ghost Shield- But this is my fight." She said.  
**  
"Um... Man this is awkward. Sorry to tell you buuuuutttttt... This IS kinda my fight. And not yours... Sorry?" Dani said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. The rest of the teens chuckled at her.

**"No, it's not. Not anymore." The halfa stated.**

**Just in the other side of the room, Mr. Gray walked in and looks at the scene around him, panicked. He dropped the tools that he was holding in his hans and yelled. "Hey! What's going on in here?"**

**Sam and Tucker sneak out of the basement behind them, leaving Dani and Valerie to deal with this themselves. Close-up on the two.**

**"You're not the boss of me!" Valerie growled. Dani smirked and looked at Val. She grabbed her hood and ripped it off. Mr. gray looked at her astonished. Valerie stood there with wide eyes as she looked at her dad's shocked face.**

**"Nope. But he is."**

Seeing this happen again Valerie crossed her arms in front of her chest and started pouting. "Oh yeah. That's right. You told my dad. I never did say thanks Daniiii." Valerie said in a sarcastic tone.

**Mr. Gray looked at his daughter. "V-Valerie?" He stuttered. Valerie's face is red as she looked at Phantom.**

**"AAAAHH! You're dead for this, you hear me? DEAD!" She yelled. She whipped out some ectoguns and pointed them at Dani. Mr. Gray looked at his daughter and grabbed her guns out of her hands. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the suit. Meanwhile, Dani took the opportunity and grabbed the suit. She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling, leaving father and daughter behind. 'Thank you Mr. Gray' Dani thought.**

**"You've been battling ghosts? All this time? Are you okay?" He asked.**

**"I'm... I'm fine." Valerie sighed. Her father, seemly stratified, put her down.**

**" Then you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"  
**  
Valerie, still pouting starting mumbling stuff like "two weeks" and "overprotective".

**Cut to the roof. Dani is up there with the Ectoskeleton. She flew up to the top, took off the glass covering, and transformed back into her human half. She jumped in and the hatch closed behind her. She grabs the controls. "Activate neural receptors.." The neural receptors come out and snap onto her spine. Something pops up on a screen- a picture of a battery. "Initiate power up sequence..." She pulled back on the controls. The suit began charging. The battery's gauge goes from 88% to 90%. She pushed down on what looks like a gas pedal (dude, where's my Battle suit? Sorry had to!). Within time, she is fully connected with the Battle suit. The battery continues to fill.**

**"Yeah, there we go." She whispers. Behind her, Sam and Tucker opened up the door onto the roof or. Dani glances over. "I can see you over there, you know." The two humans push the door open wider, then ran over to her.**

**"Dani, please." Sam pleaded**

**"C'mon, guys. You didn't think it was always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back." Dani smiled.**

**"Your mom used the word 'fatal'." Tucker frowned.**

**This is when Dani pulled Sam and Tucker closer. Not only for comforting her, but her best friends also. They all looked really helpless now. As Dani says the next line, the Battle suit makes the body movements that she would have made. "Guys, I'll be back."**

"And I was" Dani mumbled to Sam and Tucker. "Barley" Tucker mumbled back. Everyone else around them had no idea what was happening between the trio that were curled up together.

**They look up at her. Dani, suddenly realizing that this may be the last time she sees her friends she figures it's time for one last statement from Sam. She bends down to him.**

**"But... If there's anything you wanted to say to me... Now might be an excellent time to do it." Dani smirked. Sam looks up at her.**

"Uhh... I-"Sam and Dani blushed, while Tucker just gently pushed Dani into Sam more. Making them blush even more. But neither one moved a mussel.

**...And ends. Before Sam can say 'love you' or a more long winded version of the words, a winds blows at him, cutting him off in a much overused plot device. The three look up. The red clouds above them form together to make Pariah's ugly face.**

**"Humans! Hear my decree!" Pariah declared.  
**  
"No!" Dani screamed randomly.

**"Well, that's my cue. Tuck, I'll need you to drop the Ghost Shield on my way out, okay?" The ghost girl asked.**

**"Okay. Be careful, dude." Tucker stated. Dani started to run away, while Sam and Tucker stay behind. He takes one last look at his best friend, the girl who he lo-, likes a lot. Dani turns around and smiles at him one last time. Satisfied, Sam runs off, wishing the best for Dani's future.**

**Inside the suit, Dani transforms from Fenton, into Phantom. The exterior of the suit changes from silver to black, while her emblem also appears in the middle. Sam gives her the thumbs-up, looking at her with that longing face again. (Enough already!). Dani took off, going faster that she could ever before, blowing her friends back. Her ghost trail is blue instead of green. Cut to some of the students. They cheer.**

**"Go get 'im, Inviso-Bill!" Paulina yelled.**_(Ya I'm keeping that!)_

"Sorry Fenton." Said Paulina but the thing is, no one could tell if was a real apology or not.

**"It's not Inviso-Bill! It's Phantom! DANI PHANTOM! AND IM A GIRL!" She yelled back. She flew close to the ghost shield and waited for Tucker to hack the system to bring it down. Once the portal is down, she flies out of the safety of her town. As she's flying out, she takes one last look at her town before going to face danger. As She's flying towards the keep, the noticed hundreds or thousands of skeleton warriors in the way. She takes a good look at them and noticed that they were heavily armed, some even riding dragons! "Maybe if I tried to pick these guys off one at a time..."**

**Dani starts to use the weapons in the suit. The pointer finger opened up and started sending tiny blue ectoballs towards the army. Once the bullets reached the army, the blast explodes and takes out the majority of Pariah's army. Well, I sure hope not. She'd never win. Anyway, the finger of the battle suit opens up, pushing out a tiny blue ectoplasmic ball. It lands in front of some ghosts, then explodes, sending up a VERY COOL blast, getting rid of many Skeletons. They look miffed now. Dani chuckled. "Ha ha! One hundred fold, huh? THAT doesn't reek!" She yelled excitedly.**

**Dani, with her newly discovered power, formed a full size ectoblast and shoots it at the army, making the smaller skeletons fly into the air. Dani excitedly laughs until she looks at her energy gage and notices it slowly going down. "Whoa. Okay. Gotta be smart about how much of my own power I use at once." She realized. She looked down and saw some skeletons trying to attack back. She formed a radiating blue ghost shield to protect her from the oncoming onslaught of arrows. "STILL NOT REEKING!" She yelled hopefully. The more and more the ghost girl attacks, the more and more power and energy it takes from her. She kept it up, however, by blasting the skeletons repeatedly and lands on top of the island. The skeletons over powered her and jumped on top of her. They kept on piling on until they had made a very large pile. She uses what little energy she can to blast her off. Just as she sighed in relief, another blast came and knocked down the rest of the guards. She looked over and saw that Sam and Tucker had come with the Specter Speeder, Ready to fight alongside Dani.**

"SAMMY, GET OUT OF THERE! DONT YOU KNOW ITS DANGEROUS THERE!" Screamed Pamela. But, alas Sam obviously, didn't listen.

**"In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." Sam grinned.**

**"Get out of here, guys! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Dani screamed.  
**  
As Pamela heard this, she started again. "EXACTLY! I AT LEAST YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND UNDERSTANDS! IF YOU ONLY LIS..." But no one head the rest because she was put on mute by Bookworm.

**"We're not staying. We're just making a delivery." Tucker said. Dani looked behind them and was surprised with what she saw. It was every ghost she had ever met and more! **

"Wow Fenton, that's a lot of ghost. Do you know them all?" Asked a curious Dash. Dani, a little surprised, replied with a simple yes.

**"How did they cram all of you into the Specter Speeder?" Phantom asked.**

**"Hey! Ever been inside your stupid Thermos? Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there!" Ember stated.**

Dani, who peaked out of the snuggle fest, glared at Jazz and mumbled that's so true.

**"Less talking, more FIGHTING!" Skulker yelled as weapons popped up from all around his body.**

**"Beware! For my place of employment has given me a new weapon! The Bubble Wrap- OF DEATH!" The Box Ghost yelled as he flared around the bubble wrap. **

"And there's the stat of the bubble wrap." Said a defeated Tucker.

**Klemper used his ice breath on some of the Skeletons, freezing them. The Box Ghost wrapped them in his Bubble Wrap (OF DEATH!), and Klemper pushed them off the land. The Dragon Ghost, ridden by Poindexter, spewed flames at the skeletons. Ember took out a skeletal dragon with a power chord. She misses the next one, which is smashed by Skulker a second later anyway. He turns around to face Dani and Ember.  
"Now, go! Defeat him! So I will be free to hunt you another day!" Skulker said proudly.**

**"Guy really knows how to motivate ya." Dani said sarcastically. She flew up to the doors of the keep. "Well, this is it."**  
Almost everyone is at the edge of the of their seats. And yes even Sam and Tucker. Dani doesn't like to talk about this day a lot.

**She blew the doors open and looked around the keep. Pariah Dark stood there, towering over Dani with an evil smirk spread across his face. Dani looked at him and growled.**

**60%...**

**"A little ragged round the edges, eh, child?" The King remarks.**

**"Whaddya say, we ditch the snappy patter and get right to the part where I kick your butt!" She yelled to him.**  
Jazz stared at the screen in worry. "Good luck little sister." She quietly whispered to herself as she continued watching the movie.

**"Very well, I accept your TERMS!" Pariah flew towards Dani. She puts up a shield to stop him. She is losing power fast and her strength is limited. She is now very tired and weak. She fires ectoplasm at Pariah, which knocks him into his throne. She is now weaker than ever. Pariah gets up.**

**40%...**

**"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it, child?" Pariah notices. **

"Yes, yes it is." Thought Dani, as she looked away from the screen. Not wanting to watch this fight again.

**Pariah growled as he threw his mace at Dani. She noticed it and she quickly dodged out of its way. However, just like a boomerang, it came back around and hit her. The mace returned to Pariah's hand and then kicks Dani. Dani went flying into a wall and is left on the ground groaning.**

"Come on Fenton, you can do it!" Kwan mumbled out loud, which caused Paulina to look at him with a strange expression.

**"The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how I use it. And I've been using it poorly lately." Dani notices her mistakes and focused. After a couple of seconds, she was able to create three clones of herself. The clones then flew at Pariah to ambush and confuse him.**

**25%...**

**The Dani's*** Pariah with beams from all directions. Angered, Pariah swinged his mace at Dani 4, making her disappear with no speaking lines . One of the Dani's gets Pariah in the back, knocking him over. The three remaining Dani's walk up to him.**

**"Now leave my town ALONE!" The three Dani's said as they punched Pariah.**

**20%...**

**Cut over to Amity Park. Sam and Tucker landed the Specter Speeder in front of Fenton Works. They looked up at the sky, which, for one fleeting moment, flickers to a normal sky instead of a Ghost Zone sky.**

**"Whoa." Tucker mumbled.**

**Cut back to the fight. Dani 3 is hit by a beam, making her disappear.**

**"Surrender, child! You can't possibly win!" The King demands.**

**"I don't have to win." The last remaining Dani clone states. Her hands charge. She fired her blasts at the wall, which revealed the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.**

"Common baby! You can do it!" Said Maddie, who forgot that's this is in the past.

**"I just have to make sure that you lose!" The Dani clone exclaimed. Just then, Dani flew up and held open the sarcophagus. Pariah looks back paranoid. She fired a ray of ectoplasm at Pariah, knocking of the Crown of Fire. The Dani clone catches it and smirks.**

**15%...**

**"No! NO!" Pariah yelled.  
She threw it aside, then flew up and, with extreme difficulty (he's a big guy), pushed Pariah into the Sarcophagus. Dani closed it, while the worn out Dani clone retracted back into Dani. A whitish-blue oval of light surrounds both the Sarcophagus and Amity Park. The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep shakes violently (aww, Pawiah no wanna go beddy-bye!). Dani groaned, almost at her limit.**

**10%...**

**9%...**

**8%...  
**  
'Oh no'. Is what went through everyone's minds.

**Pariah still doesn't wanna sleep.**

**7%...**

**6%...**

**5%...  
**  
Everyone starts to get scared as the numbers drop lower and lower.

**Dani is sweating from exhaustion. She slumped down in the suit, and slowly losing hope. She is abloout to die, Pariah is going to break loose once again, and there's nothing she can do about it. When she looked to the side, she saw a figure with a black glove lock the sarcophagus, sealing Pariah in forever. **

"What!?" Dash yelled in confusion. Everyone looked around and agreed in confusion, trying to figure out who the mystery hand belonged to.

**"No! Nooo!" Pariah yelled on last time before he could no longer speak.**

**After he is locked in, the Ghost Zone sky over Amity Park reverts back to a normal sky. The residents cheered. The Skeletons still in town turned brown and crumpled to dust.**

**Back at the Keep, Dani looks over. The black-gloved hand belonged to Vlad Plasmius, who is stood with the Fright Knight and all the other ghosts. Cut back to Dani.  
**  
"Vlad! You saved Dani! Why?!" Said a shocked Maddie. Vlad, knowing better then ignoring her, answered with a simple.

"I'm going to explain to Danielle in a few."

**"I don't understand..." Dani said confused.**

**"What? That I used two 14-year-old pawns to turn a knight, and topple a king?" Vlad asked. Dani's vision starts to waver, and black dots covered her vision. " It's chess, Danielle. Of course you don't understand, but-but then you never really did."  
**  
"LIKE THATS ANY BETTER!"

**Dani loses consciousness completely. A second later, we hear a voice.**

**"Dani?"**

**Dani's eyes opened. The first thing she sees is Sam.**

**"Dani?"**

**Her eyes then opened fully.**

**"Huh, huh...what?" Dani looked around. She is in her room, on her bed. Standing around her are her family, Sam and Tuck, and Valerie and her father. Valerie is in bandages, including a cast on her left arm. Vlad came out from behind Mr. Gray. Dani is in human form.**

**"You gave us quite a scare there, little badger." Vlad said.**

**"Vladdie said he'd found you just outside the dump after the town flickered back to reality. He saved your life." Jack gratefully said.  
"Outside my butt. More like outside this universe." Mumbled Dani, who to Tucker and Sam. Which they laughed at, which confused everyone else.**

**"Things might have been weird there for a while, but if Vlad saved your life then I say, 'bygones'." Maddie stated.**

**"And you will always be welcome in our home, V-man. You can stay in Dani's room!" Jack encouraged.**

"NO!" Dani yelled.

**Vlad walks over.**

**"Too bad you lost your Ecto-suit, Jack." Vlad lied.**

**"That's okay, V-man. Those pants made me look fat." Jack laughed as he patted his stomach. Dani tried to get up, which causes her intense pain. Sam pushes her back down again. He smiles. She smiles a dazed smile back.**

The room, well for the most part, awed. Making Dani and Sam blush.

**Cut to the Fenton's large TV screen. Another Tiffany Snow broadcast is on, though no news media is heard.**

**"Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over." Cut to the street. Two people are picking up Skeleton Army bones. "Cleanup continues- "However, they needn't be. A bulldozer and truck are picking up a bigger pile." And a sense of normalcy has returned. "Cut to the Box Store. And while we may never know exactly what happened-"**

Dash, acting like a puppy with sugar in its body, jumped up and started chanting "We do! We do! We do!" To the amusement of others.

**Cut to the inside. The owner of the store looks upset. "Where's my bubble wrap?" He asks sadly.  
**  
Enter snickers from the teens.

**Cut to the football field. Some students are putting the football-scoreboard back up.**

**"One thing's for sure. Inviso-Bill-" Dash, who is with the students, gives a thumbs-up. Cut to the broadcast again. A picture of Dani's ghost form is flashed onscreen. "Or should I say, 'Dani Phantom'" Dani's pic disappears, and it is replaced by a pie chart. It shows 'Pro, 64%, Con, 36%. "Has gone from villain to hero in the eyes of many in our town-"**

**A pink ray fires at the TV, smashing it. It was fired by Valerie, who is apparently right-handed.**

**"That depends on who you're asking." Valerie groaned.**

**"Valerie? Was that the Ecto-Gun?" Mr. Gray asked from the background. Valerie hides the gun behind her back.**

**"No!"**

**Fade in to Casper High, and then cut to the inside. It's another day, and Dani is still angry. She slams the door to her locker shut.  
"Dude, you have to let it go." Tucker reassured.**

**"I can't! What was that all about? The ghosts are all off rebuilding their homes, but the Ecto-Skeleton is gone! And what about Vlad? Did he make some sort of pact with the Fright Knight? I-I-I-" **

"Not possible." Smirked Dani. Knowing what ever his plans were, are now destroyed.

**Sam puts his hand over her mouth. "Dani, you beat the big bad guy, and you saved the town. That's enough for one day, dontcha think?" he smiled. Dani smiled back, grateful for having a great friend. Dash came by and interrupted.**

**"Almost." Dani groaned.**

**"You've got a lotta nerve just walkin' up to me in broad daylight, Fenton!" Dash yelled.**

**"Actually, I wanted to say... I was sorry. I pulled some pranks on you, and, well, with all the weirdness in the last few days...I'm sorta thinkin' that just because I can do something doesn't mean I...should." Dani rubs her hand behind her neck and smiled. "So, Apology accepted?"**

**Dash smiles evilly.**

**Cut to the Nasty Burger. Dash is leaning against the door.**

**"Apology accepted."**

**"Sorry Fenton." Apologized Dash. Everyone was shocked, Paulina the most.  
Dani is shown hanging from a flag pole by her pants. Her pants then ripped and she fell to the ground.  
Cut to the inside of the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tuck are sitting at a table. Valerie comes on over to the table just as Dani hits the ground behind them.**

**"Looks like everything's back to normal." Valerie states.**

**"Looks like." Sam and Tucker said in unison.**

**"Although... Y'know how I said I didn't really like Fenton? I kinda like her now." Valerie smiled.**

This caused Dani to blush. A lot.

**"Yeah, well I-I mean, we like her too. And we're watching you." Sam challenged.**

**The last sentence is a little sharper than the rest of the dialogue.**

**"I accept your challenge!" Valerie said.**

**"Then you leave us no choice" Sam smirked evily.**

**"NATHAN!" They yell.**

**Valerie screamed and ran away, knocking the table over.**

**Nathan runs up, geeky as ever, holding flowers and chocolates. "Valerie! Come back! Why won't you say yes?" Nathan complains. The scenes 'circles' out on Nathan's face. The ending card is shown.**

Everyone, except Valerie and Sam's parents, laughed at the poor girl getting chased by a geeky nerd.

END OF PART FOUR  
END OF REIGN STORM

*BOOM* In a big flash of white, Bookworm appears. She looks around at everyone's faces and smiles. "So," She starts. "How was everything?"


	17. My brother Keeper part one

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changes. Some are in present tense depending on situation.

Disclaimer: As you may already know, my miraculous friend Bookworm unfortunately doesn't own Danny Phantom, only the genderbent and watching the series idea. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

*BOOM* In a big flash of white, Bookworm appeared. She looked around at everyone's faces and smiles. "So," She started. "How was everything?" She looked around once again, examining the looks on the humans faces. "Well, no ones dead, nothing's on fire or going mad. So I think everything is fine!" She smirked.

Dash raised his hand and asked (once bookworm nodded to him to continue), "No offense Fenton but what's next? Her life is very... Interesting. I really want to know what's next." Dash's statement socked Dani into silence. The ghost girl had a look of bewilderment written across her features.

Bookworm looked back to everyone and her face turned worrisome. She started speaking fast and nervously. "The next one you'll be watching might be a problem there might be a small chance that certain ghosts powers might affect on you." Most everyone's expression changed to panic. Noticing this, Bookworm started to raise her hands up in defense. "No don't panic! I don't mean full affect, just a tiny amount sorry. Right the next one is called My Brother Keeper? Huh I don't know why, since Dani's a girl. Oh never mind. Now let's get some food and keep on watching! Yay!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

Bookworm vanished in a blast of rainbow before anyone could say anything and all different types of food took her place. "Wait did she say 'might affect us'? What did she mean by that." Valerie asked after she processed Bookworms words. Tucker, eating all meat, replied "That's what she said? Oh maybe it won't be that bad. I mean who on earth could affect us that bad." Tucker examined.

**Shot of Casper High. The bell rings. In front of the school, a banner reads "Spirit Week Centennial: 100 Years of Casper Spirit".**

Sam hit Tucker over the head "Nice going bad luck Tuck!" Confusing everyone, once again, cause what could be so bad about spirit week?

**"Casper! High! Spirit! Oomph!" Mr. Lancer yelled. After he finished the chant, he tripped and fell on the ground. Jazz looked down at him and smiled.**

**"Ahh, Spirit Week. I love it so. The pomp, the circumstance, and mostly the spirit sparklers! " Lancer said. He whipped out a photo of a younger him cheerleading. He sighed. "Jasmine, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here?"**

"You were a cheerleader Lancer?!" Asked Paulina with a distaste tone.

"Why yes, I was. I was the captain in my senior year actually." Replied Lancer with a soft and proud smile on his face.

**"Really? Weird. No clue. Look, can I talk to you for a minute, Mr. Lancer?" Jazz asked.**

**Cut to Dani in the hallway walking past Spectra's office.**

**"About my sister Dani?"**

**Dani's ghost sense went off.**

**"She's been acting really strange lately. Like she's not herself anymore."**

**Dani went intangible and flew through the door. Bertrand growled and they exchanged blows.**

**Cut to Jazz and Mr. Lancer walking down the hall.**

**"I'd talk to her, but I'm her older sister and she's just going to think I'm being bossy. And if she doesn't get some help, if she doesn't talk to somebody-"**

**Cut to Dani's fight with Bertrand.**

**"-all that frustration she's repressing could come out the wrong way."**

**Dani shot several ectoblasts at Bertrand but missed. Bertrand growled at Dani, as he angrily flew through the ceiling. Dani transformed back to her human form.  
Suddenly Lancer opened the door only to find Dani in Spectra's now destroyed office.**

Dani put her head in her hands and frowned. Everyone turned over to her and they all gave confused expressions. "This is where everything went South for me." She sighed. "NOT a fun time."

**"Good one, Fenton. You let him get away, you idiot." The halfa complied to herself. Lancer grabbed her by her arm and yanked her out of the camera's view.  
**  
"See." She slyly stated.

**_(She's a phantom)_**

**_(Dani Phantom, Phantom, phantom)_**

**_"Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just 14,  
When her parents built a very strange machine._**

**_It was designed to view, a world unseen._**

**_(She's gonna catch em all 'cause she's Dani Phantom.)_**

**_When it didn't quite work, her folks, they just quit,_**

**_But then Dani took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,_**

**_Her molecules got all rearranged!_**

**_(Phantom, Phantom)_**

**_When she first woke up, she realized,  
She had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes._**

**_She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,_**

**_She was much more unique than the other guys_**

**_And it was then that she knew what she had to do,_**

**_She had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,_**

**_She's here to fight, for me and you! She's-_**

**_Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's Dani Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause she's (Dani Phantom.)  
_**  
**The camera viewed the front side of Casper High. Many students are seen walking around the out side. The camera the pans to a random bully who knocked some kids book out of their hands.**

**"Is it always so cold in here?" Jazz asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.**

**Spectra only smiled at her as she turned the thermostat from 'cold' to 'colder'. "Of course! I find that cold temperatures keep the mind icy sharp." She explained as she tried to fix some of the damage caused by Dani's fight. "And don't you worry about this mess of an office, either. Stuff happens! No biggie. Right, Jasmine?" Spectra smirked. **

"Hey, what happened to her? She just disappeared after Spirit Week?" Asked Kwan, remember meeting her one time. Dani replied, "You'll find out soon. Don't you worry."

**"It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz." Jazz clarified.**

**"Yeah, well, your sister calls you fink!" Dani grumbled.**

**"Dani, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time." She tried explaining to her younger sister.**

**"Yeah, when I was 8 and you weren't a fink." Dani corrected.  
**  
"Well at least we're talking more now. Right Dani?" Jazz laughed.

"Yurp! And it's fine. Most of the time. Hey!" Dani yelled as Jazz lightly punched her arm. "Don't hit me!"

**"That's more than enough out of you, Fenton. Get to class while Ms. Spectra and I decide what your punishment is." Dani scowled at Jazz, then stomped off in a huff. "Unlike her sister," Lancer started. "Jazz is one of Casper's best and brightest. She'll be giving the keynote pep speech at our centennial Spirit-a-thon on Wednesday!"**

**"Right on! That's why I'm here." Spectra the. gestured at a series of photos on the wall, in which she looks chipper and various students look horribly depressed. "To pump up the pep, one student at a time!"**

"I hate her." Dani mumbled to Sam and Tucker, who agreed.

**"Jazz, Dr. Spectra is a highly respected motivational speaker and teen therapist. She's agreed to help pump up the volume on that old Casper High spirit this week." Lancer explained.**

**Bertrand walked in holding a sheet of paper**

**"And this is my assistant, Bertrand." **

"And he's annoying." Dani also mumbled.

**Jazz waved. Bertrand just sniffed. Jazz falters, looking awkward.**

**"Jazz, we're gonna have a super week! Wait'll you see what we have planned for the Spirit-a-thon! Right after your speech, show her, Bertrand." She said as she pointed to the card Bertrand held up. The card showed 'Casper Spirit' written in dominos. "We'll set off this domino chain that says "Casper Spirit". Dominoes represent how each person's spirit affects the next person they touch. Slammin', huh?" She asked.  
**  
Dash kept grumbling to himself and the finally spoke up. " Does this lady EVER stop being so, so...perky?" He yelled. It's really getting annoying." Dani looked at Dash.

"Oh yeah, she does." She stated. She looked around then mumbled to herself. "When she's in a murdery mood." Tucker and Sam looked at her and silently laughed to themselves.

**"If by slammin', you mean weird, then yes." Jazz agreed.**

**"And the spirit sparklers go off afterwards...right?" Lancer asked excitedly.**

**"Oh, you bet they will." Spectra said. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out some sparklers. She quickly lit them then jumped up on her desk with excitement. "After all, what's spirit week without sparklers!"**

**"You know, you're a little over-peppy, but my sister might benefit from talking to you. But she's so mad right now, she'd never listen to me." Jazz sighed.  
**  
"No! Jazz! My dear sister! Don't make me go through that... That... Oh I can't even say it! It's just so... So... Horrifying!" Dani said like she's on a soap-opera, dramatically posing. Everyone one around her chuckled as Jazz got a slight blush on her face.

**"Yes, well, she'll listen to me" Lancer stated. Walking off the screen towards the door, leaving Spectra's office to find Dani.**

**(End of part one)**


	18. Author note (NOT ABANDONING)

Howdy! It's me bookworm. Don't worry this is not me saying I'm abandoning the story! I would never! The next chapter will be here as soon as I get it back from Adventuregirl. So stay toon.

But this is about something else completely. This is about a webcomic that me and a good friend are writing and even starting to post! The comic is called Realm Rippers. It's about a group of friends who travel through the artist, Jack, doodles to different realms. But everything goes wrong. If you are interested of reading more about the comic, I will put the link to its tumblr, Instagram, DeviantArt and more in my profile. So if you are going to read it, have fun with drama, romance, stupidity, and more.

Well, that's all for now. See you with the next chapter. Bookworm is out peace!


	19. My Brother Keeper part two

Summery: Watching the show fic. Fifteen people of Amity Park disappeared, but where to? A room to watch the secrets of the town hero, Dani Phantom. Will there finally be peace between people? Or will they come the same as they went? Fem!Danny/Male!Sam

Beta-read by:Adventuregirltwi1

Note- Beware of tence changes. Some are in present tense depending on situation.

Disclaimer: As you may already know, my miraculous friend Bookworm unfortunately doesn't own Danny Phantom, only the genderbent and watching the series idea. All other rights go to Butch Hartman and their rightful owners. Enjoy!

**A camera opens back up to show Dani. Her face holds a look of anger and annoyance as she sits. The camera zooms out even more to show her sitting on a chair outside Spectra's office. Above it, there's a sign that reads 'Happy Chair!'. Just then, the door opens up, which revealed an unhappy Paulina and a grinning Spectra.**

**"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?"  
**  
The cheerleader sighed remembering the scene. She pulled out a small compact mirror out from her pocket and examined the content her face. The A-listers and Dani looked over at her sadly.

**"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie." Spectra said, as she started to comfort the young girl. "But if you feel like you need something, like, a lot of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got!" Spectra smiled and shooed her away. Right afterwards, she looked over to her side and saw Dani. Just then, her lips turned up even bigger and gave Dani a small gesture towards her door. "Dani, come on in!"**

**Spectra turned then walked into her office, Dani sluggishly followed her. The councilor moved to sit at her desk, while Dani sat in the chair across from her. Dani got a chill and tried to cover her arms as much as she could, shivering in the process.  
**  
Just like magic, Paulina was back to her normal peppy self. Everyone in the room gave her a weird look, but they decided to not try and pry into the situation too much.

**Dani sat in the chair and growled. "I can't believe my stupid sister convinced Lancer to make this my punishment. And can we please turn up the heat in here? I can see my own breath!" She yelled as she sunk more into her chair.**

**"Wow, you do complain a lot. Hm." Spectra sat there and thought for a moment. "Well, your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby."  
**  
"What! I never said that! I only say my baby sister! Nothing else!" Defended Jazz. Even though she didn't need to.

**"What?!" The halfa yelled.**

**"Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser."**

**"Wait, Jazz called me a loser too?" Dani's face had hurt and sadness written all over it.**

**Spectra held her hands up defensively and frowned. "Hey, those are her issues." She got up and started to walk behind Dani's chair. "I'm not saying you're a loser, Dani. I think you're a great kid!" Spectra rested her hands on the young girls shoulders. **

Dani instantly slumped down in her seat, as though she was trying to become one with it. She even had turned invisible by accident. This made people freak out for a quick second because they've never seen Dani use her powers in real life before. But it made her feel even worst about her self. "Not a ghost, not a girl! Who cares for a thing like you?" Kept ringing through her head.

**"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Dani whispered.**

**"You know what I think? You might be a mess, but "mess" is just the beginning of "message"! Now go out there and be a better you." Spectra cheered.  
**  
Tucker and Sam looked over the the now invisible seat where Dani once was. Both of the boys had desperately wanted to help, the the ghost girl was still invisible and in some unknown location of the room. They knew how hard this episode must be for her, and the only thing they wanted to do was be there for her.

**Dani sluggishly got up and walked towards the door. On her way out, she had accidentally ran into the wall. She slowly peeled herself off and slumped out of there door. Just then, a proud looking Bertrand showed up, grinning at Spectra.**

**Spectra clasped her hand together and smirked. "Marvelous." She pulled out a compact, and her head starts glowing green with ecto-energy. In the mirror of the compact, we see her slightly lined face turn fresh and young.  
**  
"Wait, are you saying that SHES A GHOST! And we had to talk to her!" Asked a shocked Valerie.

"Yeah Spectra is a ghost. I thought you'd know that with your *cough* hobbie." Replied Tucker. Valerie looked at him and blushed a little as she faces the screen once again.

**"Why are you wasting your time on a messed up kid when we've got a big to-do planned for Wednesday?" Bertrand snarled.**

**"Yeah, but Wednesday's still a couple days away." She put her hand up to her chin. "Hmm. Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous. And that Fenton kid is like a walking spa treatment!" She grinned as she snapped her compact shut.  
**  
"You stay away from my baby girl you ghost!" Screamed Maddie with Jack in the back ground, cheering her on.

**[Bertrand glows, melts down and reforms as the pickle ghost.]**

**Bertrand starts glowing bright as his skin and body started melting. Soon, he reshifted as his normal self. "Hmm, then maybe I should up the ante." He grinned as he then transformed into a giant hornet.**

**-SCENE BREAK-**

**[Camera goes to the school bell ringing. The trio are walking down the hall, Dani still looking dejected and angry.]**

**Tucker and Sam looked over sympathetically towards Dani. "Dude, you ok?" Tucker spoke up, with slight worry in his voice.**

**"I'm fine. I can't believe my sister told that shrink I'm a loser." The ghost girl recoiled onto herself. **

No one but Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Vlad seem to noticed the air getting cooler. Now Sam,Tucker and Jazz are a starting to get worried.

**"Are you sure Jazz said that? That doesn't sound like Jazz to me." Sam said as he wondered about why Jazz would say such a thing. Just then, Jazz started coming down the hallway, wanting to meet up with her sister and friends.**

**"Hey, you guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?" She asked questionably. Dani's face forms into a scowl as her friends look at her. Jazz sighs. "Still mad?"**

**"Wow, you are the smart one." Dani said sarcastically. **

"Dani, you are smart too! Remember all of the things you figured out that I couldn't!?" Jazz said to the empty spot between Sam and Tucker. For she does not know that Dani is somewhere on the floor.

**"Dani, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-" She was interrupted.**

**"Jazz, I know you think you're helping, and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't." Dani snapped.**

**"You have to talk to somebody, Dani. You barely have any friends!"**

**"Hey!" Sam and Tucker said defensively.  
**  
"Sorry guys!" Apologized Jazz.

**"Besides these two. And you have absolutely no extracurricular activities."**

**"Unless you count the ghosts." Tucker whispered to Sam.**

**"Shut it!"**

"Seriously! How did we keep your secret a secret for so long Dani! I mean we make comment like that all the time around everyone and no one seem to find out!" Said Tucker with a confused look on his face. But the air turned a little warmer again making Sam smile alittle.

**"Well, maybe this is me now, huh? Not everyone's pumped up full of spirit all the time, you know." She yelled. Just then, here ghost sense goes off.**

**"Ghost sense? I don't see anything." She thought to herself. She put her arms around her body as an attempt to warm her body up.**

**"Dani? You're shivering!" Jazz pointed out. She put a hand on her sisters shoulder only for her to j*** away.**

**"Leave me alone!" Dani yelled as she ran away.**

**"It's worse than I thought." Jazz thought.**

**Just then, screaming could be heard through out the school. A random kid ran through the halls and stopped at Jazz, raising their arms up in alarm. "A freakishly large hornet!" He screamed and jumped into the nearest locker, shutting it on his leg. "Owww, my leg!" He moaned.**

**Jazz gasped and people screamed as indeed, Bertrand the freakishly large ghost hornet, buzzed around the corner. It turned to look at Jazz and she screamed. It flew up, grabbed her and started licking her head. Suddenly, Dani Phantom came flying to the rescue.**

**"Back off, ghost bug!" Phantom yelled. The hornet looked up toward the ghost girl. As soon as he saw her, he flew through the nearest door.**

**"Ghost bug? Wait a minute, that was a ghost? That was two ghosts?" Jazz said in disbelief.**

**The camera moves outside, where Bertrand and Dani fly out through the wall into the schoolyard.**

**"Somebody call for an exterminator?" Dani asked.**

**"My, you are clever, aren't you? Swat this, little girl." Bertrand stated as he attacked Dani with his stinger. She threw her arms up in defense and the stinger sliced her arm. She cried out and started falling to the ground.**

**"I should have gone intangible. Idiot! I'm not getting better at this. I'm getting worse." Dani groaned. **

The air gotten colder and now everyone noticed it. But they don't know why. They just thought the air conditioning was going wonky. (What! I have to have them clueless in someway!)

**Bertrand dove in for a second shot. Dani threw up a shield in defense. Just then, the hornet flew into the shield and jumped back. Dani got up and brandished the Fenton Thermos. "Alright, pal! Time for you to- "she looked around. Bertrand had vanished. Gone. Great. Another bad guy gets away.**

**She flew up off the ground. We see Jazz watching through a window as Dani hovers in front of it, her back to her. 'Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe I am a loser.' She flew away leaving Jazz to herself.**

**"A ghost? Wait'll I tell Dani!" She grinned in excitement.**

**-SCENE BREAK-**

**[Camera opens up on Fenton Works, evening lighting.]**

**"What do you mean, you didn't see a ghost?" Jazz asked Dani confused.**

**"It didn't look like a ghost to me. It just looked like a big bug. So I ran. Like a looooser." Dani said bitterly.**

**"I was right. You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Jazz sighed.**

**"Nope." Dani complied.**

**"Well, you don't leave me any choice. Mom! Dad! Can I talk to you about Dani?" Jazz yelled across the room. Dani sat straight up in her seat.**

**"What? Jazz, no!" Dani yelled.**

**Both of the parents zip into the kitchen doorway, each with nervous looks on their faces. "Is there something wrong with Dani? Maddie asked.**

**"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack somewhat yelled.**

**"Is there something you want to talk about?"**

**"That involves ghosts?"**

"Jack, is it possible that Dani is scared of us? I mean look at her. Is our little baby scared of us?!" Maddie whispered to Jack, who put a arm around her to comfort her. Vlad could be seen glaring in the background.

**"I...I..." Dani stuttered, looking for something reasonable to say. Then, a mischievous smile grew on her face. "...actually, yes. Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today. Tell them, Jazz."**

**"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie yelled  
**  
"Does your mom always leap over you guys?" Ask Kwan confused.

"Yes, she does. That's what happens when there is a black belt in the family." Replied Jazz with a slight chuckle.

**"It would have been a good chance to try out the portable Fenton Ghost Peeler. It tears ghosts apart atom by atom!" Jack said as he pulled out a glowing machine from behind his back. **

The ceiling started to gather clouds. Now, people are questioning what was happening in the room.

**Jack aimed the Ghost Peeler out in print of him and he pressed a red button on top. From it, metal armor started to extend from it, Which encased him in a full body suit with a clear face mask. He overbalanced in the heavy suit, causing him to fall over and he smashed into the table, causing chucks of wood and splinters to fly everywhere. This caused Dani to stand up and storm off.**

**"Well, enjoy your chat!" Dani stated as she walked out. Jazz groaned as the screen turned black.**

**-SCENE BREAK-**

**[In the Casper High hallway, Jazz has cornered a weirded-out-looking Sam and Tucker.]**

**"Don't you think she's been acting weird? I mean, haven't you noticed how gloomy and negative she's been lately?" Jazz asked. Sam and Tucker both exchanged a look as Tucker sighed and opened his mouth.**

**"Uh, Jazz, we're Dani's friends. That means we keep her secrets from you." He told her. Just then, Jazz reached in her perse and gave Tucker a 20 dollar bill. His face lifted up into a smile.**

**"Although..." **

Sam slapped Tucker over the head remembering this happening.

**Sam took his hand and snapped it away from Tucker. "We've all got our problems, Jazz. I know you're worried, but Dani's ok."**

**[Camera moves to Dani, walking to the water fountain next to the fire alarm. As she goes to drink, Bertrand's pickle arm reaches out of the wall and loops her backpack strap over the handle of the alarm.]**

"So that's what happened. Huh. I wonder how many of Dani's punishment is because of ghost." Said Lancer to himself. Not knowing that basically all of them where.

**"She keeps some things to herself, but it's not like she's doing anything criminal."**

**Dani started to walk away, her backpack strap pulled down the handle and set off the fire alarm. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker turned to look, and the sprinklers go off.**

**-SCENE BREAK-**

**[Camera moves to outside Casper High, where a police cruiser and two fire trucks are parked, and several people are standing around the yard. We zoom in to Lancer confronting Dani, with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker behind them. Everyone is soaked.]**

**"A month's detention?! But I didn't do anything!" Dani exclaimed.  
**  
"You're right. You didn't." Mumbled Lancer once again.

**"Hey, Mr. Lancer!" Spectra started. "It was an accident. But we're going to take that accident and make it an accid-don't, and learn from it so it never happens again!"**

**"But-" Dani started.**

**"No buts." Lancer Scolded. "You could learn a little bit about school spirit from Ms. Spectra here. When I was in school, I got the same advice. And look how I turned out!" He exclaimed. Dani and Spectra both nervously looked at each other. **

"Did... Did Dani and Spectra come to an agreement or something?!" Star said astounded.

"Yes. Yes they did." Replied Sam and Tucker and the same time.

**-SCENE BREAK-**

**[Camera opens on a close-up of Dani wearing what appears to be a top hat.]**

**"And this is supposed to help me how?" Dani asked.**

**[Camera zooms out to show we're in Spectra's office. Dani is dressed in knee socks, a diaper, a sash labeled "SPIRIT" over her t-shirt, and a giant black top hat. She looks pretty unhappy about it.]**

**"We're gonna help you overcome your fear of being called a baby." Spectra exclaimed.**

**"I'm not afraid of being called a baby. I'm afraid of...being called a loser." The ghost girl said as she sadly sat down.**

**"Ahh, and therein lies the problem. You care too much what other people think." The councilor concluded. Then, Dash and some other jocks walked in carrying some boxes.**

**"Where do you want us to put these banners up, Ms.-" Dash and the others stopped, and they all got a mischievous look on their faces.**

**"Hey guys, check it out. It's the Casper High Spirit Baby." Dash yelled. **

"Sorry Fenton." Said Dash with a blush on his face. And the clouds cleared up alittle.

**"Of course." Dani sighed as the three laughed at her. She slumped and Spectra reached out to touch her shoulder. We see Spectra's face become smoother and younger as she feels off of Dani's misery. **

Sam could be seen glaring at the screen mumbling stuff that made Tucker inch away from him.

**-SCENE BREAK-**


	20. Not Abandoning! Again

Ok, let me get this straight. I AM NOT ABANONING THIS! You herd me? Everyone? Good! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I had and still do have major writers block. I just finninshed the next chapter and I have to wait until my beta send it to me. But once it's in my possession, the new. Cheaper will go here. Happy New Years and thank you for commenting. It really helps me write faster.

~Bookworm


End file.
